That night on Besaid Beach
by BD-Z
Summary: Three months after Tidus's return. They would be haveing the romantic time of their lives by now, however they are always being watched. Now how is a summoner and a blitzball star gonna get a little privacy? Well, they get their chance and trouble follows
1. The Night On Besaid Beach

A/N: Hey guys, Just letting you know I am re-editing this story. Once it's done this A/N will be deleted.

* * *

Ch 1. The night on Besaid beach.

Almost Three months after his return to Spira, Tidus couldn't sleep. Every night he fought it. Fearing he would not wake up in the old crusaders lodge. Fearing he would leave Yuna alone again. He tossed in bed every time his eyes dropped, trying like crazy to stay awake. He stifled a yawn, sat up and he looked to the doorway.

Yuna had said he was gone for two years and he couldn't believe she spent that time looking for him. His hand came up to brush his blond hair back. During those two years, the girl he fell in love with had changed. A sweet innocent summoner, a religious and obedient young girl had become a strong, gun slinging, happy, energetic woman. The thought made him smile.

She was still innocent even though she had become a little more like him. Well, at least when it came to the rules. Yuna smiles when she knows she is doing something wrong. There is a small glimmer in her eye. It was the same one he saw back during her pilgrimage when she thought for a moment she could just give up and be happy. That gleam was her joy. Lately her eyes gleamed whenever they were together.

The night was warm and he could hear the beach. The salty air filled even the lodge. This was the smell of his new home. It was calming and alluring.

There was a deep pull in his heart to see Yuna. He loved every moment he spent with her and there never seemed to be enough time in the day.

He walked outside; looking to the sky he took another deep breath. Spira _was_ his new home. Now that Sin was gone and there was peace in this eternal Calm.

The last three months were the best in all his existence. He had revisited all the places on their journey; Kilika Island, Bevel, the Calm Lands and they even went to the sphere spring back in the Macalania woods. Those memories were worth everything to him but they were not going to be just memories as long as he stayed awake. If he stayed alert then there was no reason to wake up anywhere else but in Spria. It was foolish for him to think like this but he couldn't help it. He was a dream, he didn't even know if he was real or not half the time. He wanted to exist more than anything but can a dream _truly _exist. It hurt his head to think about it, but he knew it must be worse for Yuna. He didn't want her to think he wasn't real.

He walked to the center of the village; he picked up the blitz ball he left there earlier that day. He tossed it up and hit it with his head. The ball fell back down and he kicked it around. He played for a while. He tried a few fancy tricks from his past. The past that didn't happen but still felt real to him. He thought hard about this as he played. He remembered a trick an old team mate showed him, It didn't do anything really, it just looked cool and impressed girls. But as he attempted the trick his mind faltered over his dilemma. The ball fell down, after he kicked it up, to land smack into his face.

_'That wasn't smart' _he thought as he rubbed his nose.

A soft laugh caught his attention just then. As he looked towards the source, Yuna's hut, the blitz ball rolled away from him, bouncing slightly with the left over momentum of it's fall.

Her hut was built upon her return from the last mission so that she didn't have to stay with Wakka, Lulu and the baby, Vindina. Despite the fact that Wakka and Lulu were not living with her they always kept a sharp eye on her. Just as before, when she was on her pilgrimage they did not let Tidus be alone with her for too long. They were as protective as ever. Always interrupting them when things began to heat up, and it didn't help that her hut was right next door to theirs.

Her light was on and when she saw him look her way, she pulled back into her home. Tidus smiled as he picked the ball up again and made his way to the girl he loved.

* * *

Yuna couldn't sleep either. Her reason was not loosing him again but wanting to be with him again. She knew somewhere deep inside that the Fayth would not take him away this time. She saved Spira, she saved _them_. The Fayth was indebted to her, so as payment they would not take her true love away.

The thought of true love made Yuna blush and the urge to be beside him grew stronger.

It was frustrating that Wakka would take him away to play a game when she was in the middle of kissing him. It was even more frustrating when every time she and Tidus tried to be alone, Lulu would need someone to watch Vindina. It seemed like they didn't want them to get further.

She was glad that they would never interrupt their walks and embraces. It was obvious that they were only ever allowed the most innocent of affections. Even when they went on trips in the Celsius they still couldn't progress, they were never alone.

It was rather late and the sound of someone kicking the ball around outside caught her attention. It was probably Wakka or one of the Aurochs practicing for the next tournament. Still, it was surprising that anyone would be up this late, no matter how much practice they need.

She peaked her head around the doorway only to discover that Tidus was also awake. Kicking the ball, pulling simple tricks and looking so very comfortable with his moves.

She admired his skills. After all he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. When Tidus had disappeared Yuna had began playing Blitz ball to pass the time, that is, before she ran away to join the Gullwings. She will probably never be as good as him.

Still, she loved to play with Tidus, if only to watch him show off. Deep inside she hoped he would continue to show off. It just made him seem cuter in her eyes.

She glanced around the empty village and looked towards her old guardians' hut. Their lights were out and there were no cries to be heard from the baby. They were all asleep. Maybe now they can have that intimate time together without interruptions.

She sighed happily at the thought and continued to watch Tidus play. He kicked the ball into the air and before he could save it… It came down and smacked him in the face. She couldn't hold back her laughter.

That caught this attention. Yuna pulled her head back into the hut before he could see her, but she knew he already did.

She looked around her hut to make sure everything was clean. It was. Then she ran to her soft cushion of a chair and picked up a book. That was when Tidus walked in.

"Hey" he said standing at her door with the blitz ball under his arm.

Yuna pretended to look up from her reading. "Hi"

"Wha cha up to?"

"Nothing, I am just reading."

"Reading upside down? Wow, you are talented." He smiled

Yuna looked at him a little confused then looked down at her book. Oops, it was upside down. A blush came across her face. "Well…it… I was…."

He laughed a little as she continued to come up with a reason. She was so adorable when she was flustered. It happened every time she would get embarrassed. It was endearing and one of the reasons he loved her. It was times like this when he just wanted to kiss her.

So, Tidus walked over to her and kneeled before her chair. She stopped babbling when he did this and looked at him. For a moment, They were lost in each other's eyes. Then he used his free right hand to place it on her cheek and slide it behind her neck. He pulled her into a kiss.

A feeling of warmth flooded her senses. She dropped her book and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was nice to have a real kiss without someone spying on them. His tongue brushed across her lips begging her to open them and allow him in. She opened her mouth a little more and slid her tongue into his mouth as well. They explored each other in that kiss for a few moments before he dropped the ball and let his other arm come around her back. He stood up lifting her of the chair and moved towards her bed.

He broke the kiss from her lips as he lay her down upon the soft bed. He took a spot next to her and began to kiss her again. They began their slow exploration. Tidus's hands caressed her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown. His kiss began to travel to her cheek, down her neck and towards the hollow of her throat.

A soft moan had escaped her lips allowing him to take it as a sign to continue. Her arms were wrapped around him but they slowly slid away as her hands brushed through his hair. Her fingertips sliding down his neck gently massaging him. His hand had made their way to her shoulder and he pulled the fabric lower exposing her skin. He continued to slide the fabric further off her shoulders as his lips were traveling a little lower down her chest.

That was when she realized where he was heading. Her eyes flew open as her face turned red. "Wait," she said in a ragged and harsh whisper.

Tidus stopped and looked up at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuna's face was still flustered as Tidus pushed himself up and off of her. She was holding one hand to her burning face. Her heart was pounding hard. Never before had she experienced anything like that.

They both sat up and looked in different directions. Yuna was staring down at herself and she pulled the thin fabric of her nightgown back up. Tidus just sat up and looked towards the wall at the opposite end of the room, letting her regain her composure. In the back of his mind however, he wondered why she pushed him away like that.

"I…I'm sorry," she finally said.

Tidus just smiled and looked back at her. He reached out for her hand and she came to him. She sat next to him with her head upon his chest. They sat there in that position for a while, grateful to be alone.

After a couple of minutes he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "let's go…"

Holding her hand he walked out the door, she followed a little curious as to where they were heading.

The beach air was blissfully fresh. The night was not cold. Tidus figured that they could finally get down to some serious talking if he took her outside. They walked the path from the village to the ruins. His eyes looking for a place to settle. Yuna saw this so it was her turn to lead him. After all she was raised in Besaid.

She tugged him forward, surprising him.

"Hey" he said, admiring her for her forwardness. It still amazes him how the young girl he once knew could be this confident. He was proud of her. It also didn't hurt that this quality made her even more desirable in his eyes.

She giggled a little and instead of walking out onto the beach itself she let go of his hand and climbed up the side of one of the small cliffs. She was going to the secret spot on the beach. The place where it was surrounded by wall and ruin and opening up to the sea. He followed her. There were two treasure chests in this cove as well at the rubble used to climb back out of the cove.

"Here" she said with a smile. "We can talk here. I fill these chests with things so I can stay out here. It's my personal get a way.' She headed for one of the chests and pulled out a large blanket. "I use these to lay here and stare at the stars." She placed it down upon the ground and looked up to the sky.

The stars were really bright. They were always bright here. It reminded her of the pyraflies in Zanarkand. They reminded her of her journey and her dearest of friends.

She held her hands to her chest and looked down with a sigh. "I used to come out here and wish. I would wish that you would come back to me." She glanced at him "My wish came true."

Tidus came up behind her and held her to him, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"This was the first place I saw when I came back to Spira. I noticed the whole beach but I looked to this spot in particular." He kissed her temple. "It was like I already knew this."

"Hmm" she smiled and loosened herself from him to sit down upon the blanket. He sat right next to her. Or rather he laid down right next to her.

He continued to watch her as she sat with her chin on her knees looking out to the water, her arms wrapped around her legs. The thin fabric nearly transparent in the moonlight was wafting in the breeze. This is how they stayed for a little while.

"So, blitzs is starting up again." She said. "Are you excited?"

"Yup, and if you are not playing…" he glanced at her. He secretly hoped she would be on the team this year. She has become a pretty good player. It would be a lot of fun to be on the same team as her. "If you are not gonna play… you better get a front row seat where I can see you. That way when I score a goal. I can point to you and say that every shot is for you."

Yuna laughed softly and shook her head. "Are you still trying to convince me to play? It won't work. I can't take anyone's place. You already are taking over as captain now that Wakka just wants to be coach. It just wouldn't be fair to the guys. Besides…" she stood up and faced the sea. The blue fabric completely sheer was showing off her body underneath. "I am not meant to be a blitzball player. You are the star and I am… a sphere hunter and a high summoner…"

"And from what I hear a really great songstress" he stated.

She dropped her head again and shook it. She tuned around and practically jumped on him pinning him to the ground with a smile and a laugh.

"And who told you this?" she said before she gave him a kiss.

He laughed. "Not telling. I promised I would not tell." He kissed her and rolled her on to her back.

"Tell me"

"Nope" he started to tickle her.

"Hey …. Come…on… tell…" she cried between squeals of laughter.

"Only if you promise me something." He stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes with an intense gaze.

She caught her breath and looked back into his eyes.

"Play for the team" a grin placed across his face when her surprised her with the last comment.

"Tidus. Will you stop asking?"

"Never"

"Then I guess will have to do this." She struggled to push him back but he held her down. "Hey…" she protested and then continued to struggle out of his grips.

"I will never leave you again." He said out of the blue. He kissed her on the forehead and she stopped struggling. Their eyes locked again for a couple seconds. Their eye contact was only broken once when she threw her arms around him. They held each other for a long while.

"Yuna, we may never get to be alone again for along time." He sat up releasing her. "Did you want to finally have that talk?"

She smiled at him. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to.'

"But I thought…"

"I know I told you what I wanted… but we don't have to… not yet."

"Yuna. You are a high summoner. You deserve to get married."

"And I want to…but you. "

"Yes I know. But I think I can... I mean… I think we can. I will never leave you. I promise. You deserve it. Besides, I think this will be the only way we can be together." He paused "That might be the only way to get Wakka and Lulu off our back." He motioned towards the village.

She laughed softly and nodded. This was the first time and pretty much one of the last times they will be alone. Her face grew soft as she laid herself back down and looked towards Tidus. She motioned with her hands for him to come back down to her.

"I know you won't leave me." She whispered as he came down to kiss her again "Let's wait. I am not worried." She let her right hand run up and down his back. The left was fingering the tendrils of his hair. "We don't have to be married to enjoy each other."Her voice turned a little lower and the mischievous smile appeared across her face. He smiled back as he thought that is the same smile she gave when she knew she was doing something _unbecoming_ of a summoner.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a little wink as she bit her lower lip.

He bent down to give her yet another kiss. This one long and sweet like the one he gave her earlier in the hut. His hands were able to roam again. Over the thin blue fabric. He grasped the lower part of her nightgown and lifted it up. Just enough to expose her legs. Hands roaming up and down the smooth creamy skin.

Yuna did not protest. Instead she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Pulling him directly upon her.

Their exploration had elevated the feeling of desire that they both shared. Despite the cool beach breeze their bodies were flushed with heat. Finally tired of the constrictions of her gown and his own clothing Tidus pulled himself up. He smiled at her and began to loosen his ties and buckles. Yuna returned his smile with one of her own and a nod. This was right.

Completely unclothed she beckoned him down again, to kiss and caress her own bare figure. She allowed him to discover every inch of her. She allowed him to take a comfortable position and when he gave her a questioning look. Wondering if he should continue forward. To make her his… she gave him another approving nod and allowed him to fill every depth of her soul.

This was that night on Besaid beach. No words were needed to know that Yuna loved him… and no words were necessary for Tidus to say he loved her. They held each other as their forms discovered each other through out the night.


	2. Good Morning Love Birds

The sun danced across the bare skin on Yuna's exposed back. Tidus had already awoken and was smiling down at the girl next to him. They had spent the entire night out in the little cove on Besaid beach. It wasn't cold so they didn't need to use the blankets she had stored in the chests but he had placed the night gown she had tossed aside that night over her. It didn't offer much warmth but he figured it might make her more comfortable.

Leaning on one arm, he let the other caress her skin. He grazed the flesh just below the neck and down the middle of her back. Gently touching her, he leaned in a placed a kiss on her shoulder. As much as he hated to do it, he needed to wake her up before the rest of the village began to wonder where they were.

"Yuna" he whispered in her ear. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"hmmm?" came her sleepy reply.

"Yuna, its time we went back. The sun's up."

"What!?" she stood up in one quick movement, dropping the bit of cloth that covered her body. Tidus just stared at her, a smile growing across his face as she finally noticed they were both unclothed. She reached down and grabbed her night gown quickly blushing.

"Still as shy as I remember" he chuckled.

She pulled the night gown over her and fidgeted with her hair. She made the softest gasped as she stuttered to find the words to say to him. "you.. we… oh… the sun… we…I… Trouble."

He stood up and held her shoulders. " Calm down" He looked into her eyes. She stopped and was about to say something when he placed a kiss on her lips. Yuna let her arms drop and circle his waist. Feeling the warmth of his skin, she lost herself again. All thoughts floating away and just relishing the touch. His hand came up behind her head as he pulled away from the kiss. "Ok, now you can panic."

Stunned she had completely forgotten that she had been freaking out. Then she thought about it. "We can't go back like this."

"Yeah i should put my cloths back on."

"You silly," she said, pushing him away from her. " I mean, Im still in my night gown… if we go back to the village like this, they will know."

Yuna went to the chests that she had the blankets in and began searching them. She pulled out a strange small contraption that Tidus had never seen.

"What is that?"

"A really useless garment grid and dress sphere." she said. There was no need to explain the dress sphere, Rikku had a blast telling him about that when he arrived, this was the first time he had seen one. " I guess it isn't so useless after all"

"What is it for?"

"Um… for the most part. totally illegal. Its memories are that of a former Blitzer. It… well… you'll see" She held it to her and in a blinding bright minute she had changed into a costume that looked more or less like a skin tight swim suit. It was pale blue with trailing tendrils of fabric, she had gloves that were long enough to cover her elbows and her boots traveled up to her mid thigh. To say the least it was a beautiful costume.

"I'll say its illegal." began Tidus "Its a crime not to have shown this to me before."

He began towards her with a look of complete desire. "You look great."

Before he could get his arms around her again she stopped him. "Get dressed, Mr." she said in her most serious voice. He pouted but did as she told him. A soft giggle clued him into the fact that she was enjoying watching him struggled with his cloths.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"I think you need to get a garment grid." She giggled again, walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. She gave him the mischievous look again and pressed herself up to him. "Its faster."

"Yuna?" He was surprised by this forward gesture. He just couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer. "Another change? and over night too." He let his face get closer to hers. "Im kinda starting to like this" He tried to kiss her but she just let out a low laugh and pushed away. She turned and ran to the water. As soon as she was deep enough, she dived.

Tidus was stunned by her escape. Unable to moved he watched as she dove in and with the expertise of a veteran blitzer she propelled herself out of the water and did a flip move that he had only seen three time in his whole career in the sport.

"Whoa" was all he could say as she dove in with the grace of water dancer. It was beautiful. When she came up, she tossed her hair back and yelled. "What are you waiting for?"

--

Wakka and his crew had found their way down to the beach. He figured that Tidus would be there since he wasn't at the lodge. He knew for a fact that he was not in Yuna's home. Lulu had gone to visit her that morning and neither of them were there. They were definitely not in the village and that was fine with them. At least they wouldn't have to separate them if they were in public.

He knew that those two were annoyed with his and Lu's constant supervision but it was hard to get it into their heads that Yuna's life was a public matter. She is not only a political figure in their world but their savior. She willingly gave up her life for all of Spira. She chose to become a martyr for their faith and the people look up to her as a role model. She was their picture of innocence and virtue, any blemish on her career would devastate millions.

The people did want her to be happy. They wanted to see her get married, hopefully to another political figure but those who knew her understood that would never happen. She was in love. The "dream of the fayth" had stolen her heart on her pilgrimage and because of that she had changed. She was stronger, more independent and foolish. Wakka loved her like his own little sister. He wanted to protect her from everything and since she began her last journey she had become even more reckless. A lot like that "dream".

He felt terrible coming between them. In his heart he knew it wasn't right, but he had to do it for her own protection. If anything were to happen to her without a proper marriage, those that looked up to her would become critical, judgmental and even begin to slander their own idol. Her good name would be lost. The thought disgusted him. She was young, she should enjoy her love. They should be allowed their happiness after so much sacrifice.

When he arrived at the shore, he saw the two lovebirds already playing in the water. The rest of the team was lagging behind, most of them were not even past the ruins. _Lazy bums, _thought Wakka. He smiled as he watched Tidus mimic the insane move Yuna just performed. She was wearing a dress sphere, that much Wakka knew. What ever she was wearing was certainly challenging his star player. He liked it, those two would make a great example of teamwork if the rest of the Aurochs decided to get to the beach to see this.

It wasn't until he saw Tidus grab Yuna by the waist and pull her to kiss him that Wakka started getting nervous. They were getting very intimate. "Hey" He yelled "Morning you two". They both pushed away from each other and Tidus shouted back. It didn't matter what he had said because Wakka couldn't hear it over the jeers and whistles of the lazy Aurochs.

--

Yuna was blushing madly. She knew they would be there, she knew they were going to be found eventually. But to hear the boys teasing them from the shore was even more embarrassing than just being caught by Wakka or Lulu. Her heart was pounding. More than anything she wanted to hide. She looked back to Tidus for help. He smiled, "Think we should give them a show?". He gave her that 'up to no good' look.

"Your joking, right?" she asked blushing even more.

"After last night, do you think we should be worried about a little kiss?" He turned to the others and shouted. "YOU THINK THAT'S GOOD! WATCH THIS!" He grabbed her waist again brought his arms around her and kissed her deeper than before. They listened to the cheers and knew Wakka would be pissed but that didn't matter. She finally lost herself in the kiss and pressed harder into it, letting their tongues explore each others mouths. Underneath the water she felt his hands slide down to her backside. He gripped her hard and pressed her body close to him. All this attention brought Yuna to the level of desire that he had brought her to the night before. Without thinking her legs began to wrap around his waist. In the distance they can here Wakka shouting at them. Tidus groaned and Yuna laughed in her throat not wanting to pull away from their kiss. She placed her hands on his face and pushed him away.

"You are really gonna get us in trouble" she said.

"I didn't wrap your legs around me." He teased. He glanced towards the shore with a smile. "Too bad they couldn't see that."

"shhh," she swatted him. They separated themselves and together they swam to the shore.


	3. One Last Lecture

Practice had gone well, after all the teasing about Yuna's new look and the affectionate display Tidus put on with her. Wakka was definitely mad at him for that and pushed him hard. He knew it was worth it though. He just felt sorry for Yuna when she got back to the village. Lulu was going to lecture her harder than Wakka would lecture him.

Heading back to the village he lagged behind a little. Yuna had left earlier mostly to get away from Wakka and to change out of her dress sphere. He really wanted to see her again but to just not with the other guys waiting to see them together again. The Aurochs get a kick out of seeing them together. They guys were not overly protective of Yuna like Wakka and Lulu were. In fact they tried their best to help those two be together, thought they teased like nobodies business. They did the same thing to Wakka and Lulu when they first got married according to Yuna.

He stopped at the prayer spot and looked out towards the ocean. He was still playing over the events of the night before. He wasn't exactly Mr. Virtuous back in Zanarkand. He had lots of girls coming on to him before, but then again it was the dream. He smiled at the thought that this was definitely his first "real" time with a woman.

He didn't notice that he wasn't alone for long. Wakka had come back to stand by him. "Wha cha doin?"

"Thinking." was all Tidus could say.

"Listen brudda, I know you are in love with Yuna. Be careful, ya? " Wakka patted him on the back.

"I am careful with her. I wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to do."

"That's the problem. She's not the same anymore. I told you this before. She is not going to be careful" he rubbed the back of his head. "Knowing her as well as I do. She is going to be more forward than before."

"Wakka, man. Come on. This is Yuna. She is allowed to make her own choices, don't you think?" Tidus was frustrated. He couldn't say anything to defend the accusations. He couldn't deny it without lying. He also couldn't tell Wakka the truth.

"I know, I know… It's just. god, why is this so hard to talk bout."

"Because your worried. I get it." He looked at his shoes and scuffed them into the dirt. "Wakka don't worry about her. She is not stupid. She makes her own choice. Im not saying I will fight her off… I won't."

"Hey!" Wakka's voice got really serious. "You should. If you love her.."

"I do love her. That's why i won't. Don't you get it Wakka. If I disappear again and she is left alone, don't you think she will regret not being with me while I'm here. I know it sounds stupid and selfish. She waited to be with me again. Two years is a long time to wait. What would you do in my situation? Push her away? Say no, i don't want to be with you because those are the rules."

"Im not saying you don't get to be together. I lecture you too much. I don't want to do to you guys what i did to Chappu. I'm not trying to control you. I just.. gyahhh… forget it ya? Just be careful."

"I can't guarantee that we will." Tidus said. "Im sorry Wakka."

"Damn your honesty." He said as he walked away back to the village.

Turning back to the water he mentally kicked himself. He should have lied. Said something like _sure Wakka. I will keep my hands off her._ It wouldn't help to lie. Poor Yuna, sacrifice seems to be her life. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice this time. As soon as Blitz season was over he was going to marry her. Screw image, she doesn't need a political marriage. Hell, it didn't even need to be public. It would piss off a lot of people but he will take her away if it came to that. _ to where you stupid. She lives in Spira, its not like you can take her to Zanarkand. It doesn't exist anymore. _He looked at his hands. "Yuna.." he whispered. "I'm gonna do this right for you"

He scuffed his foot one more time in the sand and he turned back to the village.

--

"Yuna, what were you thinking?" Lulu had just heard from Wakka what transpired at the beach. She stood in the doorway of Yuna's home, holding Vindina. "Think, please, that could have been dangerous. Don't run off like that again without telling us."

"Lulu, I'm not a child" She had been back for a while now, she changed as soon as she got back to her home. Thankful for that stupid garment grid. It finally had some use. She figured it was a good idea to bring more of those out there just in case something like that happened again. Or at least carry one with her from now on. Journey or not she wasn't going to get caught in a situation like that again.

"I know you're not." The older woman cradled her son in her arms.

"Then why are you guys so worried. Do we really have to be married before we can be alone?" She was sitting on her bed dressed in her normal gunner outfit.

"Marriage is important in your situation." Lulu came in to sit near her. "I don't want to lecture you again. Wakka and I are sick of it. You two deserve to love each other but please, don't do anything rash."

_Too late. _she thought. "I don't want to be a symbol anymore. I just want to be me. I want to be with him, no more waiting."

"What will you tell the people of Spira?"

"It's my turn. You have your happiness. I want mine. No political marriage, no more using me. Im done"

"Will you say that?"

Yuna looked down and closed her eyes trying to imagine saying 'no' to millions of people. It hurt her inside to see disappointment on other peoples faces. It hurt her more to say 'no' to herself. "I want to."

"Yuna listen. When you two are ready to get married we must tell the world. They expect that political marriage. they will keep planning it unless we tell them no."

Yuna laughed. "Do they still want me to marry the old Praetor's son or do they want me to marry the new Praetor?"

"Don't laugh, its serious."

"Baralai is not going to marry me. Never. He knows already where my heart lies and I think he has a thing for Paine. Besides if I marry its gonna be Tidus. You don't wait two years and search for a guy just to give up on him" Yuna laid back ward on her bed, she flinched a little due to the pain of her late night activities. Lulu looked at her with concern. "Sore from practice." was all she said to her friend.

"hmm.. come over later, well give you a potion to clear that up." Lulu got up, her child sleeping soundly. "I think the boy in question wants to talk to you." She indicated to the door where Tidus stood.

"Im sorry." He said to Lulu as she walked out. She smiled at him.

--

He heard the last part of the conversation. He didn't know that the people were already planning a wedding for her. It kinda pissed him off. Poor Yuna, he was really gonna marry her now. Hell he might not even wait till Blitz was over.

He kinda smiled when she blamed her soreness on Blitz. He was really surprised that Lulu bought it, or did she. He didn't really know, who could really tell with that woman. Even Wakka didn't really understand her all the time.

When she finally left them alone, He made his way over to Yuna. "Sorry, about that" he said referring to the pain she was feeling.

"Its ok. It was worth it."

"Listen, I know this is hard… dealing with Wakka and Lulu and all… do you think maybe we _should_ be careful? I mean, last night was great and all. The best night of my life actually but those two are really pushing it." He sat down on the bed next to her, she sat up. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt you in the end."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"I was up by the prayer area and I got to thinking. You deserve to marry. No, you will marry." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You will marry me."

"Wait, what?" She stood up and looked at him. "Why now? we were just… the people will… all that attention."

He stood and walked behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you. If they think they can marry you off to some 'praetor', they got another thing coming. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important." She leaned back into his arms. "Besides, we don't have to marry just yet. I like our privacy… sorta privacy. As long as it is just Wakka and Lulu on our case i can live with it."

"You know, if i am not a dream.. or even if I am… there could be a chance that we can end up like those two." His hands sliding down to her stomach.

Grasping his meaning she smiled and let her hands fall down to lay on top of his. "I hope so."

"Then we should hold up a bit. We can still kiss and play around. Maybe steam things up a bit without going to far… again." He kissed her cheek. "Besides the memory of that night will keep me sedated for a little while."

"Not me." she laughed a little and turned around in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I want you even now."

"Yuna." He looked from her lips to her eyes and back down. "Wakka was right about you."

"What did he say now?"

"Oh nothing" he smirked.

"No fair!" She swatted him again. "Tell."

He tickled her sides a little, making her squirm. He kissed her forehead and said "No."

"Oooo, you are so not nice"

"And you are gonna make me do something I don't want to do" He reached down and grabbed her backside again. Pressing her against him. She felt him and blushed.

"You can take back what you said and we can try that again."

"Yeah, he was definitely right." He kissed her before she could say anything and as much as he hated to he let her go and took her by the hand, leading her out of the hut.

--

Lulu was about to walk back into Yunas hut when she saw the two walking out holding hands. She smiled. _I guess they really are gonna try. I didn't have to chase them out. _

"Yuna" she said, no longer holding the baby.

"Aww common Lu. We came out" Tidus complained.

"That's not why I'm here." She turned to Yuna. "There is a letter for you. I think it's another mission."

"Oh?" Yuna took it and read it.

"Oh cool, can I go." He came up behind her and tried to read the letter.

"It seems like it's just for me." She turned to him. swatting his shoulder and said "You need to train for blitz. Im gonna go alone."

"Awww" Tidus said and waited till Lulu walked away before adding " We could have used it as a reason to get away from them."

"I'm using it as a reason to get away from you. I can't control myself with you around" Yuna kissed him. "You want to wait. We will wait. I will go on the mission, you stay and practice."

He groaned, "Dang. Alright, we will play by the rules. For now."

"How long should we wait?"

"After blitz season?" He suggested.

"Perfect. I will be back before it starts." She walked back into her hut and prepared herself for her next mission.

-- pause the story and go here: .com/watch?v=P4XdX77Hs1U

Then go the 10th,20th, 30th, 40th, 50th, 60th, 70th, 80th floors… then continue with the story.---


	4. Nothing to do

Tidus was sore, very sore. HIs legs, his arms and even his lungs were pushed to their limits. With Yuna gone he focused solely on training. Even without Wakka there training him he was out there. The coach was out on a recruiting mission since Letty hurt himself real bad a week ago. The doctor who lived on the island wasn't sure he would be up and ready before the season. Tidus tried to convince Wakka to talk with Yuna. He had been dying to get her on to the team. Wakka told him that they need to try and find more players anyway in case something happens to something else. He then followed that by threatening Tidus with a bench if he tried to throw a venom tackle on another of the Aurochs. "Save that shit for the game, ya." He had said. He also told him to watch himself when Yuna got back.

It had been a few weeks since she left. She didn't even tell him who sent the letter that sent her out on her mission. He kinda hoped it would only take a couple of days but since the Celsius was in Rikku and Brothers care she had to take a ship to Luca. That alone probably took a few days. Who knew when she would be back.

He missed her already. All he wanted was to be by her side. Take walks with her and even play a few rounds of Sphere break. He was starting to like the new game Yuna taught him. Apparently she won the Sphere Break Tournament before he returned. The new one was going to start in a few days. As defending champion she would have to be there to challenge the winner.

He kinda hoped she would return soon so they can take off on their own without their two favorite chaperones. Of course he promised Yuna that he would try to play by the rules until their wedding. He figured it was best not to tell Wakka and Lulu about their plans yet. Hell, they would just make a big deal out of it and that was the last thing that Yuna wanted.

Walking into the village remembered the first night after he meet her. The people didn't want him near her then. They saw him as a blasphemous hot head and he had no business with their beloved summoner. He kicked his foot into the dirt as he wandered the center. There was really nothing for him to do after practice so instead of going back to his bed a the old lodge he walked over to visit Lulu and the baby.

"Lu? Ya home?" He ducked his head through the doorway to her house.

"Yes I'm here. Please keep the voice down. Vindina is finally asleep." Lulu had just finished tucking her son into his crib. She brushed one hand across her face to place a single stray strand of hair back in place. A perfect beauty even in the fray's of motherhood. "Are you bored already?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah." There was no beating around the bush with this woman. He walked over to were she was standing and looked into the cradle. Vindina was curled up in the cute pea-pod outfit that they had him in on the first day he meet the little guy. "He is cute. You and Waka made a good looking kid."

He left the cradle and plopped himself on the sofa. He wondered what his and Yuna's kids would look like. That is if they could have kids. Lulu soon followed to sit down after getting a couple of cups from the cabinet and bringing a pot of tea for them to drink.

"He is our joy" She said when she finally sat down. She took a sip of tea, "He is our future."

"huh… that's right." He picked up his drink. "Thanks Lulu."

She nodded. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about? Or were you just looking for company? The boys are rather tired, but they can be lax on their training." She paused to take another sip. "You did take them out there to train with you right?"

Tidus nodded. "Yup. But I don't want them to get hurt while Wakka's away. He'd kill me if i injured another team mate."

"That wasn't your fault"

"Yeah, I know." He paused and looked down to his half empty cup. "Hey Lulu. Do you think Im real? Real enough to… well…" He trailed off and looked towards the cradle.

"You want children?" She didn't sound surprised. It was more like stating a fact with her. Nothing surprised her, he figured.

He downed the last of the tea in the cup, placed it not the table and Lulu filled it up again for him. "I don't know. Yeah, kinda. I just want to know if it… If we…" he sighed. " I want Yuna to be happy. I don't know if she wants them but I don't want to hold her back from it."

"You are being stupid" she said in her eerily calm voice. "Yuna loves you. No matter what."

He took his cup again. "Yeah that's true."

"Besides you can baby sit Vindina anytime."

"He is a good kid. You guys are lucky."

"We are alive, and happy. You played a big part in that don't forget. If it wasn't for your behavior for breaking the rules all the time, we never would have survived that pilgrimage. One of us would have become the final summoning. In that scenario the story would have ended differently. We wouldn't have our happiness."

"I couldn't watch an innocent die." He closed his eyes. Yuna's beautiful innocent face flashed before him. Though she has changed it was still her. "When I broke the rules it was to save someone. I worried that people were going to be hurt. Even though i didn't know her, I wanted to help her. After I got to know her, It became my soul purpose to protect her." He paused for a moment and opened his eyes. "I don't know when i fell in love with her though."

"You don't need to know. All that matters is that you feel it now."

He smiled at her. Lulu always knew how to make him feel better about things.

--

The mission was not as successful at she had originally hoped when she went out, but she was happy. To be reunited with her cousin and friend was better than finding a sphere or machina. She had no idea that Rikku got so upset about her spending so much time on Besaid and Paine really did miss them both. Their last mission as Gullwings. That is what is was supposed to be, but that's not going to happen. She won't let that happen again. After the mission was over and they returned to the Celsius, she told them both that the next time they had a mission or heard a rumor that they could come and get her. If they wanted to of course. She also told the that Tidus would have love to be on the mission as well. It would be like before only less depressing.

Night had fallen by the time the airship had arrived at Besaid. Rikku thought it best, rather then having her take a ship back. "Yunie's part Al Bhed. She should arrive in style." Of course since it was night no one was going to see her arrive anyway.

She said her goodbyes and made her way to the village, practically running. She had her guns out and ready in case a fiend would show. Lucky for her they didn't and she arrived safely.

Instead of returning to her home, she went straight to the Crusaders lodge. She wanted to see him. She felt bad about leaving him behind but it was not going to be easy to play by her ex-guardians rules.

Yuna found Tidus asleep on one of the back cots. She made her way over to him and sat on his bed. Smiling she placed a hand on his arm, stroking his tan skin. He could sleep hard, she knew that it was not easy to wake him. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. No response other than a smile on his lips.

She removed her guns and belt and laid down next to him, wrapping her arm around this chest. She didn't care that he wasn't awake, this would be a surprise to him in the morning. She snuggled close to him for warmth and kissed his cheek. Tidus in return hummed a sweet sound and in a whisper said her name.


	5. Close Call

Waking up in the morning felt a lot like a dream. While slowly coming into consciousness Tidus felt a solid warmth next to him. His arms were already wrapped around the girl he dreamed about. _When did she get back? _He smiled and squeezed her closer, and kissed her head.

If Yuna planned to surprise him, she succeeded. He was internally thrilled that she was so forward as to toss aside the rules once again. This was his Yuna. Same sweet girl, new strong personality.

"Morning," Yuna hummed into his chest.

"Very good morning" He snuggled her closer to him and closed his eyes. "Please don't let this be a dream." He was rewarded with a giggle.

She pushed back a little to look into his face. "Well, you were sleeping so sound. I would have woken you up but… This is more fun."

"You are going to get yourself into some serious trouble, 'Lady Yuna'."

"Im with you already." started to slide away a little form him. "I think trouble comes with that fact anyway."

"Did you just come here to tease me?" He tried to pull her close again. She attempted to resist. They played this little game for a few seconds before he started to tickle her again. She squealed and fell onto his chest.

Their game was innocent. A tug, tickle, a few kisses, but it always brought thoughts of more to his mind. He wanted more than anything to take her again. To be with her and let their passions take over. "Yuna." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Their faces close, starring into each others eyes.

"I want you."

"I know." She smiled but her face had fallen just a little. She hates going back on promises but she hates that she made a promise in the first place. She pulled herself off of him. "Why did you make me promise? It's not fair, you know"

"I had to." He sat up. "I thought about what Wakka told me and he is right. You deserve to marry."

"After blitz season. We will, I just don't like waiting." Yuna stood up and gathered her belongings. Re attaching her belt and weapons she suddenly seemed more in control of her emotions than a few second before.

"Yeah, neither do I"

"Should we go before the chaperones show up? They don't know I'm here yet but I'm sure Wakka wants to start practice early."

"Wakka's gone. He's scouting."

"What?"

"Letty got hurt"

Yuna turned to walk to the door way. Tidus followed her, unsure why she didn't react to his news. Outside she headed straight for her old guardians home.

"Yuna. What is it?"

"Im gonna check in with Lulu. If I don't let her know I'm here now… Im gonna do something bad."

"Huh?" Tidus ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She had a determined look in her mismatched eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Wakka is gone. Lulu is always with Vindina. If she doesn't know I'm here no one will keep me in line. I am two seconds away from taking you home." She tried to go around him.

"Whoa… you are what?"

"I mean it Tidus, let me go to her. I need to stop myself now before I give in."

"Holy hell! You are serious!" He stopped her before she could get around him. "Yuna, stop, just stop. Don't go."

"Im gonna go back on my promise to you!" she threatened. Tidus started laughing. "Why.. what's so funny!" She demanded.

"You." He couldn't contain himself. He grabbed her by her wrist and took her towards her hut. "I can't believe you. This is.. ..this… oh my god Yuna."

She was started to get frustrated with herself for her feelings and him for not letting her go see their only pause button. She was blushing really hard when he pulled her towards the hut.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her resolve faltering.

"I am going to take you home for a while. We are not going to make love but I am going to love on you." He had stopped laughing but he continued to smile.

"No!" She stated. "No stop. If you don't let me go, I don't think I will stop myself."

"Yuna! Chill!" He tugged her towards him as they entered the hut and kissed her hard. With on hand wrapped around her waist, he used the other to feel cheek. She wasn't lying, as soon as he kissed her the last shred of her composure was lost. She began wrapping her limbs around him. Returning his kiss with even more passion than on their first night. It was a long kiss, their hands feeling all over the others body. Clothing was tugged and hair was pulled and ruffled. He had to come up for air, this was more intense than his last practice.

"No joke," He said when she finally let him up.

"Told ya." was all she said before she resumed kissing his neck and chest.

"Whoa… hold up… let me seal the door." She blushed and let him go. He walked towards the door way, peaking out to make sure no one knew they were there. It was too early for anyone to be up and that was fine by him. He closed the flaps and sealed the door shut.

He turned back to Yuna and followed her to her bed area. No doubt this was going to be interesting. Tossing aside all control Yuna was all over him again. At least this time they had made it to a bed.

"I swear, Yuna, you are going to get me killed."

"If you stop on me now Tidus, I swear, I will kill you myself."

"Fair enough. I will keep going but I'm not going to risk going all the way."

"Hey, that's not fair.." She whined.

"Hush," He smothered her mouth with a kiss, pinning her down on bed. He rubbed himself over her causing her to squirm. "I know other ways to keep you from killing me." He smiled and began kissing her down her chest. He let his hands roam to her waist as he unfastened her belts. She tried to help him by pulling at the cord the held her top down, but he stopped her hands and moved them to above her head. "Slow down. Just relax, and for my sake please don't make too much noise. I don't wanna wake up the town."

She moaned when his hands went back to their work on removing her cloths. He did feel her body relax a little but it was still tense with apprehension. Small gasps would escape her lips when he place kisses on her body. Her neck, middle of her chest, the exposed part of her belly and even on her shoulders and writs. His kisses were every where and the range expanded as each article of her clothing fell on to the floor. Soon enough she was free from the constraints of her garments and his kisses began traveling to more sensitive areas.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered softly when he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. He, in return, hummed a little into her flesh. The vibration was enough to send her skin crawling and he knew it by the raise of goose bumps on her skin. She arched her back as her hands came back down to roam through his hair.

He caressed her calf and began inching his kisses up till he knew she couldn't take any more. He let his tongue run across her sensitive folds. She jerked her hips as she gasped his name. Smiling he guided her legs to wrap around his shoulders and used his hands to hold her hips in place as he explored her. He let a soft brushes of air escape his lips and she tensed. "Yuna" He whispered. "Relax."

"You can't say that again, Im trying." She soften and tensed up again when he brushed his tongue against her sensitive flesh. "Oh.." she closed her eyes and tried to let him take control but when his tongue entered her she quickly opened them again and looked down to watch him. Her legs tightened around his head and her hands pulled at him to signal she wanted more. He happily obliged by changing tempo and technique, guided by her soft pants, gasps and moans he was starting to feel her tighten in preparation for her climax. With a few more flickering movements Yuna nearly lost it. What would have been a shout of passion was suppressed by the pillow she had grabbed just in time to put over her face. Tidus placed a few more kisses around her softness before coming up to kiss her lips.

"How was that?" he asked after kissing her.

"Oh.." she was still panting, "Wow" She pulled him close to her and snuggled into him. He chuckled a little and caressed her back. They laid there on her bed for a few moments in silence before Yuna looked into his eyes. "What about… I mean… you must be…" He kissed her.

"Shhh." He touched her face, starring into the miss matched color of her eyes. "We can stop, I will be fine."

"I don't know." She tried to sit up but he held her down. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I said we could stop, I didn't say I wanted to let you go just yet." He let his fingers roam across her stomach and in between the valley of her breast. "We don't get time like this. I wanna enjoy it before…"

"Yunie! Brother, Paine and I decided to stay! We talked about it last night and… Hey why is your door locked?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Tidus said as he jumped up and Yuna started grabbing for her cloths. She picked up the jumbled mess tossed it to one side and grabbed her simple throw over night gown.

"Tidus," She said in a hushed whisper. "Under the bed, Now"

He dove under there without question and Yuna adjusted the blankets on her bed to both cover him and seem as if she had been asleep. "Um, Rikku? I was asleep. Give me a minute."

"Oooohhhh, Ok." She heard her cousin say.

---

Yuna was freaking out. Her body was still flushed from what she was doing just moments before her cousin came. She had opened the door and Rikku bounded inside like she owned the place. The little Al Bhed girl plopped herself onto Yuna's bed bouncing on it slightly. Yuna winced, Tidus was down there probably holding his breath to keep from shouting out.

"Rikku. What are you guys doing here still? I thought you both left." She said as her friend Paine also entered her home.

"We did" Said Paine. "But this little nuisance remembered the sphere break tournament and forgot to ask you if you needed a ride to Luca tomorrow."

"Oh, Um.. well.. Sure." She nervously paced the room. "Rikku, please stop doing that the bed frame isn't strong." She sat down next to her cousin and Rikku stopped bouncing, smirking a little.

"Oh ho, been testing out?" Rikku nudged Yuna.

"No," She said, surprised at her cousins audacity. "It's just..not a strong frame." she bit her lip and looked towards Paine.

"Where is Tidus?" Paine asked while wondering around the room. "I thought you two were glued at the hip"

"He's probably training. Blitz season starts soon remember?" Yuna lied. She nearly jumped when she felt a brush against her ankle. No one noticed Tidus's fingers caressing her foot. She tried to kick him away without giving him away. _Why? _ she thought, mentally pleading with him to stop and she blushed a little. "He…" _is gonna get kicked in the face if he doesn't stop_, ".. is training the others while Wakka is gone. He told me this morning that Wakka went out scouting."

"Morning? You just said you were sleeping." Rikku leaned into her and tired to look at her face. Yuna was blushing.

"Oh my god!" Rikku's jaw dropped. "Was he here? Did you guys...?"

"What? Wait, no. He… he wasn't here. I … we were up late last night and I got in early this morning." She felt those fingers touch the bottom of her foot and she kicked again. _Damn it, stop!_

--

He couldn't help it. Her bare feet were right in front of his face and after hearing her lie for him, he wanted to thank her in some way. He reached out his hand and brushed against her ankle and down her foot. She kicked at him and he smiled. He reached out again and touched the bottom of her foot. she kicked again. He paused to adjust himself and used his other hand to touch her other foot. As soon as he touched the other ankle she jumped up.

"Anyway, i just woke up and I'm not ready to go outside yet. I need to change."

"Just use a dress sphere" Pain said. "Don't you normally have a garment grid on at all times?"

"Forget that, Yunie tell me about the boy. I want details.

"Details? There's… There is nothing to talk about."

"She's stuttering, She's hiding something!" Rikku jumped off the bed and went to look straight into her cousins face. Getting close to look in her eyes. Tidus could see them all now and he adjusted himself to get a better look.

"Oh, is that how it works?" Paine came over to look at Yuna's face as well. " How can you tell? She's been stuttering all morning. You could just be embarrassing her."

"No no, that can't be it. Yunie! Spill!"

"Rikku, there is nothing!" She held strong, he was proud of her. Still, he wasn't sure how long she was going to last with these two questioning her like that.

"Did you make the first move.. no no… he must have. Did he take you on the first night? I know i wouldn't mind, being away from him for so long." Rikku was jumping up and down by now. "Was he good? He has to be. There's no way he isn't. He's probably fricken awesome. Yunieeeeee."

"I can't believe you!" Yuna was trying to get away form the girls. She backed up into her dresser and knocked over a sphere. It rolled towards her bed and ended up right next to Tidus's face. _Whoa… that was close._

"I'll get it." Paine said calmly.

"Wait, stop." Yuna tried to protest but too late Paine noticed him.

She didn't say a thing. Their eyes locked for a second and broke away. Paine reached over and grabbed the sphere by his face. Rikku looked towards Yuna questioningly.

"Its not that big of a mess, Yuna." Paine said giving her the sphere. "Everyone shoves cloths under their bed."

He didn't know her very well, but he liked her. She was discrete and Rikku would never know.

Rikku, the first person he meet in Spira and cousin of the girl he loved. He liked Rikku. She was a good girl and there was a time when he didn't just see her as Yuna's cousin but as a girl he could have fallen for. That didn't happen but they did become really good friends. If she had known he was under that bed, however, she would have made a big deal out of it. A good girl, but no discretion at all.

"Rikku" Paine said in a stern voice. "Let's leave her alone to get dressed."

"You said she has a garment grid" Rikku tried to protest.

"If she had it on… she would have changed. Lets go, I thought you wanted to see Lulu and Wakka's baby."

Rikku jumped, "Oh, Vindina…. Oooo he is so cute. 'K bye Yunie. You better tell me when you two…"

"Now" Rikku jumped at Paines stern voice.

"Alright alright, meanie"

He let out a long held breath when those two had finally left and Yuna had sealed the door again. He crawled out from under the bed and sat down against it. "Close call?" He offered.

"No kidding." Yuna came over to sit next to him. "Did she see you?"

"Yeah. I think she got the hint though." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I should get out there before something like that happens again." She stood up and went to gather her cloths. "I will go to Lulu's with them. You can sneak out then"

He watched her as she changed her cloths. When she was finished she crouched down in front of him leaned in and kissed him. "That was amazing by the way."

Tidus chuckled a little and pulled her into his lap. "Im glad." He held her close to him. She hugged him in return. "You know I love you, right?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm." she hummed onto his shoulder and mumbled. "I know, and I love you too." She looked up into his eyes. "Next time… before something like this happens again, let me go to Lulu. I swear my heart nearly burst from my chest when that sphere dropped."

"You and me both." He shifted to let her up "Come on. You are needed, 'Lady Yuna' "

She smiled at him, "Ok" She stood up, unsealed her door and blew him a kiss as she walked out.

That woman was going to get him killed, but it was going to be worth it.


	6. Sphere Break

Luca was bustling, Its normally like that during tournament season. This season was no different. Yuna stood at the base of the long staircase to the Mihen high road. She looked around at the sphere break contestants watching them run around in a frenzy to find their next opponent.

She was grateful she wasn't having to do that this time around. As defending champion, she only needed to play the winner. She was feeling awfully tired lately. She figured it was the high from coming home from a mission that took 3 and a half weeks. It was a short mission by far but she felt drained and hungry. She brushed the feelings aside and watched as the "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes" run to find his next opponent.

He was doing well so far. She smiled as she watched him, he may be a great blitzer but numbers and calculations were not his strong point. She sat down on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"Oui muug denat, yhodrehk e lyh tu vun oui" Rin stood next to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No, Its fine. Just a bit tired, like you said." Yuna closed her eyes.

"You are going do be able to play the winner, right? Not too tired from that. After all you do I'm not surprised you are finally getting tired." Rin waved to one of his girls and whispered something to her. She smiled nodded and ran off.

In the distance you could hear the cries of disappointment from the defeated players. Among them was Tidus. "Are you kidding me?!" He jumped up after his first loss. He was beaten by a kid. They said their good byes and He ran off to find another match.

Rin's girl returned with a bottle and a packet. "Dryhg oui", he handed them to Yuna. "Here, no charge"

Yuna held the packet of what she knew to be Stamina tablets and the bottle labeled "Remedy". Yuna giggled.

"Thanks Rin," She took one of the tablets and felt just a little better. Still tired but better.

"Ed'c hudrehk"

"Yunieee" Rikku bounded towards her. "I won three. I won three. Who do i get to fight next?"

"Rules say that the next person to get three is your challenger this year." Yuna stood up. "After that, the winner plays me."

"Woo hooo!" She jumped up and down. They both looked in the direction of Tidus's next shout. He lost again. Yuna and Rikku both laughed.

"I guess that means he has one more to go before his time is up." came Paines voice. "Im out."

The three girls watched him pick his final battle. It was hard to tell who it was and she probably wouldn't have known who it was if it wasn't for Rikku shouting. "Bad Idea! Bad Idea! Tidus… nooooooooooo."

To late the game began and within five seconds he had fallen down on his knees in a dramatic manner, just like Rikku had the year before when she went against Shinra.

"Now who's next?" Shinra came over and stood in front of Yuna.

"Shinra!?" Yuna looked pitifully to her cousin. This was not going to be easy. It was just like last year.

"Everyone, the final match between this years top players is about to commence." Rin's deep voice announced.

The crowed began to gather around and Tidus was among them. Trying to get the best view as possible.

"Shinra and Rikku," Yuna said. "One of you will be Sphere Break Champion this year and get the prize. Be Ready because you are going to play me to become next years champion to beat."

"Awww why did it have to be you again?" Rikku complained.

"I may be a kid but numbers are my specialty. Get ready." Shinra placed his core before Rikku.

The match began and numbers and lights were going so fast that everyone was getting dizzy. Yuna watched in amazement. They got better. Both of them. Rikku was making lots of noise during this game, Shinra was stiff as a board. And in the end Shinra beat Rikku again, and again Rikku fell down in disappointment.

"Awww… I guess is shouldn't be surprised." She stood up, patted the kid on his shoulder and said. "You deserve it. After the thumping Yunie gave you last time. You get the prize."

"And a rematch" Yuna said.

"Alright" Shinra came up to her and the match began again. More lights, more numbers and Yuna started to feel uneasy. Her stomach was turning and she felt even more tired than before. _9?…2…1…5…oh…damn no more ones.. eh… think think… 6….4… break. next..oooo..._

More and more numbers and Shinra's excitement grew as Yuna's numbers were slowing. And with the seconds counting down the voice of the crowd grew more and more. Until time was called and the voice of Rin broke through. "Break… no enough quota…".

He stepped down off towards the two people. Yuna looked exhausted and just a little tired. Shinra stood there in shock. The crowd looked around trying to figure out who broke the sphere.. and who didn't have the quota. Rin stood before Yuna and held out his hands the crowd silenced "It was nice having you here again Lady Yuna." The crowd murmured and he turned to the crowd. "This years champion is Shinra."

"Awww" came both Rikku and Tidus's voices.

"Congratulations Shinra." Yuna said in her happiest voice. "You did well"

Shinra came over the shake Yuna's hand but when he got close enough he whispered to her "There is something wrong. Are you feeling well?"

"Im fine. You played well, nearly beat me last year and you did it this year. You deserve it." She hugged him.

---

Soon after rejoining her friends she told them about her sudden tiredness. Paine told her just what Yuna had originally thought. The last mission took a lot out of her. She needed to go home and rest.

"Thats true," She held her head down and Tidus came up beside her to hold her hand.

"Hey Mr." Rikku said. "Don't go tiring Yunie out, ok." She poked a finger into his chest.

"What?" He stepped back a little "I didn't do a thing." His face blushing as he caught on to her meaning. "Rikku, that's private."

"Well If your not tiring her out, the who is?"

"Why not the cousin that took her out on the mission?" He snipped.

"Not fair, not nice." Rikku said.

"Not now you two" Paine sounded irritated.

"Definitely not now," Yuna pulled Tidus closer to her. "Wakka is coming"

"Hmm, what's wrong with Wakka?" Rikku asked.

"He doesn't want us to.. He think that we shouldn't be…" Yuna tried to explain.

"Hey you four!" Wakka came over and patted Tidus on the back just a little to hard. "Been behaving your self, ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tidus mumbled. "How's scouting?"

"Didn't find anyone I really like yet. I found a couple of un-singed players who used to be a part of the Kilika Beasts fall back line. I guess they wanna play real bad if they are picking up jobs outside of their team."

Yuna tilted her head to the side, "I don't know why you didn't ask me."

"You little missy, work too hard to be playing blitz, ya?" Wakka teased. "Besides even if I did ask you i still need a back up in case we need to switch out. You know that. 'member last time we played?"

Yuna nodded. The year after Tidus left her and the team, there were so many injuries. The Aurochs were trying to be as flashy as their star player. They wanted to be seen as serious computers. They ended up with three players in the hospital, a mild concussion and a few broken fingers. They had to scout like crazy just to stay in the tournament.

"Still, let me play. That way you have one less person to look for."

The others gave her the ' Are you kidding me?' look. Tidus beamed at her and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Fine. But you get some rest, ya? I saw your last match. You were going to pass out." Wakka waved a good bye to them and headed off in search of some prospective players on Luca's port, aka "Blitz central".

"Why do you do this to yourself" Paine shook her head.

"Yeah, serisouly" Rikku shook her head too.

"Come on, She has a lot of energy still. Give her a break." Tidus leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Yuna blushed.

"Awwww" Rikku pushed him. "Im sure you can take care of that."

"Rikku!" Yuna said and blushed even harder.

"Lets get out of here before the people start getting too curious about Yuna's love life" Paine said looking at a couple of passerby's who were staring at them.

All in agreement they all went back to the airship. Tidus smirking a little, leaned in to whisper into Yuna's ear. "Too bad. We could really give Spira something to talk about."

She giggled and with her free hand swatted at him. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"Oh, I got ideas Yuna. Lots and lots of them." He smiled at her and tugged her closer. "Just give me time."


	7. Game Time

"You ready?" Tidus's voice was deep and rough in her ear. He placed a hand on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck. Her heart was pounding, excitement was running through her body and every nerve was on end. His voice made her more aware of her surroundings and heat rose to her cheeks.

"Yes." She breathed. "Lets do this." The determination in her blue and green eyes set set his blood on fire. This she knew. Nothing made that boy more excited than a rough match of blitz.

The lights came on and the doors opened, It was time. One and a half months of hard training was about to pay off. Despite Yuna's rare exhaustion spells, Wakka still let her play. The team worried about her but they didn't stand in her way. She wanted to play. She wanted to play with him. They got to spend so much time together during these past few weeks without the temptation that being alone brought upon them. If they were too tired to fool around it was best to keep at it.

They still haven't told anyone about their plans to marry once the season was over. Their passions still held firm. Every time they looked at one another their heat rose and their eyes roamed over each others bodies. It was obvious to those around them that they were trying to behave more now then they had during their first few months. That made Wakka and Lulu's job easier.

The voices of the crowed grew louder as the team entered the arena. They got even louder the moment Yuna came into view. Tidus laughed and waved his arms around, he winked at her and she waved at them as well. Once all the team was there, they dove in. Their opponent, the Al Bhed Psyches dove in almost simultaneously.

Tidus took the front line ready for the kick off. " 3…2…1 Blitz Off" The announcer shouted as the ball was released. Tidus swung in and knocked his opponent back as he grabbed at the ball. He swam a few paces then passed the ball to Jassu.

Strategically they played pass by pass, and it was Yuna who scored the first goal. Then a few seconds later the Al bhed woman shot a goal too fast for Keepa to see. Tidus came in to the rescue with a sphere shot halfway past the middle of the field. The match was getting very intense as he and Yuna cornered an strong looking Al Bhed man. He prepared himself for a pass but thought better of it and aimed for a break. He pushed Tidus out of the way and nailed Yuna in the stomach with his venom tackle before he passed the ball to another of his teammates. They scored again and the crowed cheered.

The game preceded but the crowed slowly grew silent. Yuna wasn't moving. Tidus noticed a few seconds later and swam towards her. He pulled her into his arms as the half time buzzer rang.

He swam with her towards the emergency exit. As soon as he was out he started shouting "Somebody help, hurry, Yuna's hurt. oh god, oh god… shit shit shit shit.. " Finally Wakka was there and they both tried to get the girl to the locker rooms. They placed her on the benches, Wakka grabbed some towels to put under her head.

"What the fuck did he do to her?" Wakka shouted at him. Yuna was still not moving.

"How the hell should I know, I was hit first. I didn't see." Tidus stammered as he kneeled down next to her. "Oh god Yuna… Please be ok. Damn it." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Not even a second later the door swung open and team came rushing in along with the on call doctor. The doctor knelt down opposite of Tidus and grabbed her wrist. He took a look her eyes and felt various parts of her for signs of poison. Sure enough, he stated "Venom. She is poisoned."

"Ya, but thats no reason for her to be out like this!" Wakka shouted.

"True, will the rest of the team leave please." The doctor said.

"Im not leaving her," Tidus said.

"Oi, everyone out. Tidus and I are gonna watch over her. Get a move on, ya. Just tell every one she is fine. We are gonna fix this." Wakka shouted at the team.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked Tidus. "You the high summoners lover?"

"Yeah," Tidus said as Wakka said "No, he's not"

"Make up your mind. " The doctor said.

"He's her boy friend, ya, but not her lover just yet. They gotta get married first. Tha's the rule." Wakka said trying to make his point.

"Fair enough." The doctor prodded and tested on her and soon Yuna's eyes opened.

"Yuna!" the boys said in unison. Tidus hugged her and kissed her. He whispered to himself "Thank you, thank you, thank you… I swear i will never let something like that happen again. Im so sorry. I should have taken that blow."

"Hmmm." was all she said before she fell back weak from the poison.

"You were out cold, My Lady." The doctor said. "That attack shouldn't have done that. I need to ask you a few private questions and do some more test before I let you go."

She nodded and looked to the two over protective men in her life as they tried to protest.

"She is awake, now you must leave." The doctor stood up. "Get back to the game, there is another half and you need to find that replacement for your team."

"Right" Wakka looked at the boy, "Let do this. We can win this for Yuna"

Tidus hugged Yuna gain, "That bastard is going down." He whispered. She smiled.

As soon as he was outside Wakka in a serious tone said "Im sorry. Really sorry."

"For what?"

"For keeping you two apart. I never think of her as something frail. She is tough and brave and.. well, lets just say that seeing her hurt like that makes me realize she is human." Wakka hung his head.

"Wakka don't worry about it." He scuffed the tiles with his shoes. "She's alright. I gotta get back out there and give that asshole a piece of my mind."

"You give them hell for me, Ya" Wakka waited by the door and sat down.

"Just let me know what happens ok," Tidus said as he ran off. His mind on how stupid he was for letting her play the game when she wasn't feeling well in the first place.


	8. Diagnosis

She knew Wakka wasn't happy. She couldn't help it but she didn't want him to be the first to know. She didn't want to be alone when he found out. She told the doctor to keep it to himself until Tidus was there. Of course the doctor protested but he couldn't refuse a request from the High Summoner.

Wakka was pacing the room and grumbling, Yuna was sitting on the bench wrapped in a towel to keep her warm. She was still wet and there wasn't anything in the room for her to change into. Her hands were fidgeting with the towel's corners. She was nervous and yet still very tired.

The doctor had given her an antidote and a potion, anything stronger wouldn't be good for her right now. It would just make her sick. He sat there talking with her about her about the sphere break tournament and who she thinks will be able to beat the current champion. He was trying to keep her calm dispite the grumbling comeing form Wakka's direction. It was helping, even if it was just a little distraction from the thoughts running through her head.

Eventually the team came into the lockers. Tidus didn't even grab a towel. Soaking wet he hugged Yuna. "Are you ok?"

She smiled "Im fine, perfectly fine." She looked down. "More than fine but… " she looked around her heart skipped a beat. "I have something to tell you… In private."

"Oh what? you will tell him but you won't tell me!?" Wakka was angry.

"That bad?" He looked at Yuna with concern. "What is it?"

She bit her lip. This was not going to be as smooth as she had hoped, the team stopped talking and stared at her. She hung her head. She couldn't say it. The doctor looked down at her an understood when she nodded her head.

"It appears that the High Summoner is pregnant." He stated.

"WHAT!?" came a course of voices. Everyone stopped what they were doing, a few of the guys dropped what ever they were holding. Tidus fell over backwards and Wakka's jaw dropped.

"Get out all of you!" Wakka shouted. "Tidus you stay there, I swear, Im gonna kick your ass!"

Yuna stood up, "No, Stop." She looked around a dizziness came over her and she fell back. Tidus caught her just in time. The doctor frowned.

"There is more." The doctor stood in between the two men. "She was hit really hard with that venom tackle. There is a chance she might loose the child."

"No…" Tidus whispered as he held Yuna close to him. Wakka just stood there, the anger melting out of him.

"If she gets too excited, or her blood pressure goes up too high, or even if she takes another hit form anything be it fiend or otherwise. I don't suggest fighting because that will send her blood pressure up higher than necessary. And she is not allowed to play Blitzball until she has had the child." He touched Yuna pulse again, her near fall had him worried. "Her dizziness and fatigue are her main symptoms, since her body was over exhausted she hasn't had her cycle in several months now. Her body has been out of sync with all the missions she has been on. I don't suggest that she is allowed to take another till the child is born, if it is born."

Wakka sat down and put his head in his hands. Tidus still holding on to Yuna adjusted her to help her get more comfortable. The team had left the room when Yuna nearly fell, it was too private for them to be listening in. She was grateful that her friends would understand enough to leave them in peace. While they sorted this out.

"So" came Wakka's voice "How far along is she?"

"About two months give or take a few weeks." The doctor said.

Tidus broke his silence. "That night on besaid beach…."

"What?" Wakka looked at the couple

"I said, that night on besaid… the day you gave me that lecture… I decided then that I was going to wait. It was the same day or rather the night before," he looked at the girl in his arms. "We decided we were going to get married after the tournament."

"Are you telling me that day, when you two were out in the water…."

Yuna opened her mouth and said "I took him out there the night before. Its my fault."

"Mine too, Yuna." He hugged her "Im sorry."

"Great, just great you too." Wakka got up and paced the room. "Guess we better tell Lulu. You two really put us in a bind here. Now what are we going to tell the people of Spira."

The doctor cleared his voice to get their attention. "The people of Spira? Trust me, they will just be glad she is alive and happy."

"Thats right, Screw the media!" Tidus said. "Yuna and I are happy together, that's all that matters. We are getting married, so what should they care?"

"Uh.. hello… High Summoner, Savior of Spira!?" Wakka's voice began to rise again. "The image of virtue and innocence… Gone."

"If you will," the doctor began " I quiet agree with this young man. Get the lady back to Besaid. The attention this is going to bring will bring too much stress on her. If you want this child to live, get out of Luca now."

"Damn it." Wakka turned to leave. "Not one word about this till we get home. Where is that damn barge?"

"No," said Yuna. "Im going with the Gullwings on the Celsius. Rikku and Paine are here and they will take me back. I don't want to go on that boat."

"Gyaaahh" Wakka left the room still angry with them but not bringing it up again.

The doctor looked at the young couple. "Congratulations, My Lady." He bowed. "I'm sorry to be the bringer of the bad news, but I won't be able to attend to you through this ordeal. I must find a good doctor to tend to you on Besaid."

"Thats fine, Thank you." She said.

"I can't guarantee that this will be kept secret. People talk and I am sure someone may have passed by the room and over heard or people will guess based on your reaction to the Venom tackle, either way, talk will begin. Not everyone is discrete."

"I know" She sighed. "It will be fine." The doctor bowed again and left the two alone.

"Yuna. I am so sorry."

"Its ok," she kissed him. "At least we know one thing."

"What's that?" He closed his eyes. "That I utterly fucked up your life or that my life will end once we get to Besaid"

"Neither." She leaned into him "You are real, and we have the child to prove it."

Tidus smiled but his heart was still beating too fast. He screwed up. Badly. That night is going to be the death of him. This was only the beginning of the trouble that night was going to bring.


	9. We're Telling Paine First

"So wait, Your telling me that you are going to be parents" Paine gave Tidus and Yuna a stern look. She place a hand on her head like she would if Rikku had just given her a massive head ache. "Please don't tell me it was the day I found you under her bed."

"No, no it wasn't" Yuna responded. Tidus stood next to her trying to support her in case she was feeling weak again.

"What are you going to tell her?" She pointed to the Al bhed girl who was arguing, again, with her brother. "If you need to keep from stress, she is the last thing you need. What made you think going on the air ship was the best idea? Brother isn't going to like this at all."

"Brother can get over it," Yuna said.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't been watching him mope around since this guy came back." Paine crossed her arms.

"Neither have you, remember. Rikku is the one who had to deal with that."

"Wait, what did i miss? Brother is upset about me? What did I do?" Tidus was staring at Brother. The guy was still behaving like a two year old while his sister spoke to him.

"Yuna." Paine said simply.

"What about Yuna?"

"You wanted to know what you did, If he finds out she is pregnant with your kid, he is going to have a whole fricken Shupuff" Paine turned around to watch the Al bhed siblings.

"Ok, that is a little weird." Tidus looked at the girl in his arms. "Isn't he your cousin?"

"Eh… yeah. I try not to think about that." Yuna put her hand on her stomach. She has been doing that for the last hour. "I would rather go with you guys then on that "three day" barge trip."

"Well we can't leave just yet." Tidus said. "I don't want Yuna to go home alone. We still got another game to play. Wakka is already debating whether or not he wants to continue the tournament."

"Yeah, I can see why." Paine sighed. "Alright, I will look after her. I will do my best to keep the creeps from getting too close." She looked around for any of the sphere recorders, just to be sure. Paine didn't like the media. She hated anything that forced their will on others. Especially her friends.

"Just don't say a thing to her yet," Tidus said, pointing to Rikku.

"Im not a dumb ass" Paine stated. "Go, play, get this over with."

Yuna looked at Tidus. "Im sorry, I forgot. With all the excitement, I didn't ask.."

"We creamed them." Tidus smiled. "Botta, Jassu and I took that bastard out hard. You would have been proud. Those guys were unstoppable. Never seen them play so hard before. Not to mention how serious they got. There was no fooling around at all."

"After seeing what they did to Yuna, Im not surprised" She put her hand on Yuna's head, like she does with Rikku and ruffled her hair. "They are your big brothers after all."

"Yeah, I guess so." she smiled and looked back to the stadium. "Well, good luck then."

"Alright see ya," he said and gave one last look to Yuna.

Paine had her arms crossed and as soon as Tidus was out of sight she grabbed a hold of Yuna's hand.

"Come with me."

"Wha.. why?"

They headed away from the Celsius, away from Rikku and Brother and in the direction of a small restaurant / bar place.

"There is a sphere screen here and I know for a fact you have not been eating enough. So you're gonna eat."

Though a little baffled Yuna went along. Paine had them seated and served in no time. It's not very hard to get a seat when your company is the HIgh Summoner.

"Alright now what are you gonna do?" Paine said. "When that talk starts."

"Oh, is that why you wanted to come here. I knew something was up, We could have watched the game and eaten in the Celsius."

"Well?"

"I don't know. This is all happening too fast. I haven't even had time to really think about it. Tell them the truth I guess. What other explanation is there." She looked down to her plate and up to Paine with a questioning look. "What did you get me?"

"Just eat it." Paine shook her head. "If your gonna tell them the truth then be careful. People will be all over you the moment they find out. Im sure its not going to be as Wakka has been telling people. A tragedy and all, but it is gonna be hectic."

"And the doctor said no stress, didn't he." She sighed.

"Now you see the problem" Paine took a drink and was silent as the two watched the sphere screen. The next match had begun.


	10. Yuna Jumps The Gun

That was it, the tournament was over, The Aurochs came in second place to the Luca Goers. It didn't surprise them seeing as how it had been a while since they played competitively. The star player did his best, but his mind kept running back to Yuna and their current situation.

Wakka and the rest of team headed towards the lockers for one last time to change and be on their way. The team hurried in and hurried out. They were excited about being free from their training and decided to spend their winnings on an evening on the town. Probably not the best idea, but there really wasn't much to do on Besaid. Tidus was still spacing out a bit didn't even notice that he was alone with their coach.

"Hey, ya know, Im still really mad at you." Wakka had said.

"Yeah, I know," Tidus shoved his towels into the travel sack.

"But I can't be mad at you forever, ya" Wakka scratched his head.

Tidus looked up towards the other man, "I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"Nah, I can't do that. Yuna is like my sister, I love her." He picked up a few left behind items and stuffed them into his sack.

"What do I do now?" Tidus said hanging his head.

"You gotta take responsibility, ya. Be there for her." Wakka finished.

"After what that doctor said, Im kinda scared."

"Don't be, its gonna be fine. I won't give you to hard a time. As for Lu, I will let her know not to yell at you in front of Yuna. Being a father, I know how it feels to worry about them in this stage. Both the woman and the child."

"Alright then," Tidus swung the pack on his back. "Wanna help us break the news to Rikku?"

"Oh no brudda, you are on your own there."

"Aww Wakka, come one. She is crazy."

"Thats your problem. Deal with her and we will see you on Besaid." Wakka laughed as he walked out of the locker room. "Good Luck, Ya"

"Great, thanks for nothing." he grumbled.

--

"Awww, you told Paine before me!?" Rikku was jumping up and down. Yuna had jumped the gun and told her before Tidus could get back. She couldn't help it. Rikku had been trying to get her to play a game of sphere break and she couldn't explain why that was a bad idea without a giving her a reason. "Too stressful" was not an appropriate answer. Rikku was smart, too smart for her own good sometimes. She had noticed and called them out on the fact that Paine seemed to be ordering Yuna around a lot more. It apparently annoyed her that the other girl was not letting Yuna do fun stuff. The "fun stuff" being what ever Rikku wanted to do, and it was mostly dangerous.

Paine was crossing her arms while she watched the girls. They were sitting at the bar inside cabin on the airship when Yuna finally told her the truth. Paine was irritated at them. She couldn't say anything though, She promised Tidus she wouldn't say anything and Yuna had to go ahead and break that promise for her.

Though the Al Bhed girl took it better than any of them thought. "Oh, I knew you two weren't playing it slow. When was it? How was it? Did he romance you? Oooooo you are going to have a baby! This is so cool!"

Yuna laughed a little at her cousin's excitement. It made her happy that she wasn't upset over it. In fact it made her want to include more people on her secret, but she knew she couldn't just yet. Not until the dizziness and weakness stopped, and who knew when that would be. A few days, a couple of weeks, a month or two? The doctor didn't say exactly.

"Rikku, Rikku," Yuna said trying to break through her the girls babbling.

"Yes?"

"There is something important i gotta say first. Remember when I got hit in the game?"

"Mh hmmm." she nodded.

"Well that was a venom tackle and between that and the not taking care of myself in these past two months, I'm kinda not going to be able to do to much." Yuna looked down

"Oh, Your gonna be alright, right? Your not going to loose the baby, right?"

"She won't if we keep her from doing anything over exhausting for the next few months" Paine interjected.

"There wasn't a set time Paine," Yuna clarified.

"Im saying that just to be safe."

"Right, got it. no stress for Yunie." Rikku hugged her cousin. "Uh… then I guess telling the family is not a good idea."

"Not just yet." Yuna said amused and let out a little laugh.

Barkeep had eventually joined them. He had been out getting more supplies for the Gull store and had a few more Hypello bring in boxes. The girls quickly changed the subject towards the Blitz tournament while the group loaded boxes after boxes of potions, antidotes, various necessities and bottles of what appeared to be Brother's favorite liquor. When the Hypello left, Barkeep poured all the girls some drinks, non alcoholic of course, before leaving to organize the store room.

---

They were at the airship. That is what Tidus was told by the people who last seen Yuna. He headed there and found all three girls in the cabin enjoying what Tidus hoped was just some punch or lemonade or whatever. Though he wouldn't mind taking the edge off of todays many games and one life altering shock.

He didn't make it to far into the Cabin before Rikku noticed him and bounded towards him. She jumped up, nearly knocking him over with a hug so tight she could strangle him. He grabbed the wall frame to keep them both up. Yuna was laughing and Paine smiled in her silent amusement.

"I can't believe it! Your gonna be a daddy!" Rikku squealed.

"Woah, Rikku," He couldn't help but smile. "Which one of you spilled the beans?" He directed to the other two.

"Yunie of course" Rikku said. "I knew she was hiding something from me. So I made her tell." She jumped up and hugged him again. "And to think, you, the same guy I found in some dusty old Ruins was going to become my cousin-in-law."

"Right about that." Tidus managed to say trough the death grasps.

Rikku stopped squeezing and found her feet back on the floor. Her finger poking into his chest. "You are going to marry her now, aren't you?" she continued to poke him while giving him the most stern look she could muster.

"Well, yeah" He said backing up and trying to go around her, but it was futile. The girl just stood in his path and wouldn't let him go. "Eh… Yuna? Call 'it' off of me, Please"

"Hey, Im not a dog mister" Rikku swatted his shoulder.

"Ow" He said rubbing his arm. "Now I see where you get_ that _from. Geeze Yuna, you could have picked up a less violent habit from her, couldn't you?"

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Yuna said leaving her stool and coming in between the two hot-headed people before her. She reached up and hugged Tidus. "You played well by the way. I saw the whole tournament through the sphere screens."

He hugged her in return and said, "Second's not to shabby, but we played a good game this season. We will get them next time." He looked down at her and tilted his head, smiling , "Now that the season is over…."

"Oh that's right!" She looked towards Paine. "When do you think is the best time to announce our marriage?"

"Don't look at me, talk with your guardians."

"Do it now, do it now, do it now" Rikku jumped up and down.

Pain cleared her throat, "The other guardians."

Rikku slumped down a little, while the couple held back their laughter.


	11. Back on Besaid

A fresh air breeze was a great 'Welcome Home' gift for the Island of Besaid. The Celsius had dropped the crew off by the front of the village and was parked by Buddy near the beach. Brother had to stay abroad, he didn't like it but he also didn't like being around when Tidus was being affectionate with Yuna. He let them all know it too. His whining had been enough to make Rikku run after him with her claw like weapons. Humorous as it was to watch, it made Yuna very worried about what he would say or do once he found out about the baby.

However right now she was more worried about talking with her former guardian and best sister-like friend. She was wringing her hands and fidgeting with the strings of her blue tie-on half skirt when she approached the home that was normally a safe haven. Rikku and Paine were not going to be joining them for this particular talk, so they decided to visit the shop and talk to a few of the people they knew on the island. So Tidus and Yuna were left to face the woman they both respected and sometimes feared.

She didn't even get into the door way before she heard the wailing of Vindina. Yuna smiled, and glanced over to the man standing next to her. He returned her smile, though his was more nervous than he would ever have shown before. Kissing him on the cheek, she tried to make him relax just a little but it wasn't easy when she herself couldn't get her heart rate to slow down either.

The two entered the hut and saw Lulu cradling her son in her arms, walking back and forth across the living room. She was singing a lullaby, trying to calm the boy. She noticed the two coming into her home and nodded at them to come in and have a seat.

They did, all the while holding hands. This didn't go unnoticed by Lulu who gave Yuna a concerned look. She only smiled weakly at her former guardian.

Eventually Vindina calmed down and fell into his nap. "I have been trying to get him to sleep for a while, he has been cranky. I think he is getting a little cold." Lulu went to place her son into his crib.

"He has grown," Yuna commented. "If he is anything like his father, a little cold won't affect him too much"

"But he will be fussy. You know Wakka, "Lulu came to sit across from them on a padded stool. "If Vindina is anything like him, true he will be able to get through it but it is going to be enough difficult to keep him quiet. The village probably won't be able to handle two Wakka's" She smiled at them. "Why are you so worried?"

_No beating around the bush, _ thought Yuna, _ "_Wakka thought it was best for me…us… to tell you. He said it would be better that way and that I should tell you first that under doctor orders… Im not allowed to get stressed."

"Oh? Did something happen at the tournament?"

"More like two months ago." Tidus said before Yuna elbowed him. This caught Lulu's attention.

"I was hit hard during the fist game and got benched." Lulu nodded for her to continue. " It was a venom tackle… i was poisoned"

"Im sure you took an antidote. These things don't leave a lasting effect." She was starting to looked concerned."Yuna, tell me what's wrong."

"Eh.. well it seems that I… that is… we…" Yuna stammered.

"Oh no," Lulu said not letting her finish the sentence. She shook her head at them in disappointment and said, "Im going to make some tea"

They watched as she left the room and Yuna let out a deep breath. Tidus looked curiously at direction the woman just left in, "Well, that was easier than expected."

"Not the time, Tidus" Yuna said. "Im kinda freaking out."

He put his hand to her wrist, sure enough her pulse was racing. He pulled her into a hug. "She's not mad. Trust me, she is taking this a lot better than Wakka."

Yuna hugged him back, trying to hold back her tears. She was happy sure, but this was scary. Lulu is not someone she ever expected to disappoint. Sure she defied Wakka on many occasions but Lulu was different, leaving to go on her mission to find the boy in the sphere was about the extent of her disobedience with the older woman.

Lulu returned to see them hugging, Yuna noticed her coming back and sat up. Trying to pull herself together.

"Yuna, what is done, is done. No use getting upset now." Lulu poured her some tea and gave her a small vial of what looked like a potion, with a different color. She looked questioningly. "Its for the baby," Lulu said. "Drink it, it helps with the stress."

Tidus picked up the vial and opened it for her, Yuna took it and drank it. Almost immediately she felt a difference. Relief washed over her and she nodded to Tidus to let him know she was feeling better.

"Tell me, what did the doctor tell you?"

Yuna told her everything, from the stress to the new appointed doctor and even about how it was going to be hard to handle the secrecy of this matter. Lulu just nodded and let Yuna talk. Tidus hardly said a word but that was mostly because overtime he said something, Yuna would elbow him for responding with inappropriate and uncalled for answers. He seemed more stressed then Yuna was, now that she drank that strange potion.

"I see," Lulu said. "Well, now we have one thing to worry about and one thing only."

"Whats that?"

"Media, You need to stay in Besaid for a while. A month or two… just until we get this baby strong enough to handle the excitement." Lulu stood up. "I am going to send an announcement then, with our New Yevon priests, to Spira."

"And what's that gonna say" Tidus stood up, looking concerned.

"First, Lady Yuna has married her former guardian Sir Tidus. Second. They are expecting their first child and must not be bothered due to the fragile nature of the pregnancy. We are not going to hide the fact that she is in a serious condition. And third, for the sake of the child and Lady Yuna's health, all media conferences and political issues must be avoided for at least two to three months until the effects of an _accidental_ poisoning at this last tournament have subsided."

"That's it? We are going to tell them the truth?" Tidus was shocked.

"Everything except that this baby was conceived before the marriage." Lulu said. "We are going to say that you two married just before the tournament instead of after. Can you deal with that?"

"Yes," they said. Yuna couldn't believe it. This was what she was worried about? Suddenly she felt foolish about being so afraid of Lulu. She put her head down into her hands and started crying.

Tidus panicked. He dropped to his knees before her, "Yuna, Yuna. No no no.. please don't cry. Its alright."

"No, I know… Im just…. If feels so foolish right now." Yuna said, laughing in between her crying.

"Oh, Yuna," Lulu said. "Do you really think I would be so angry? I am a tad disappointed, but what is done, is done. There is no going back. Besides, Tidus, it seems you got your answer." She came beside the two and put her hand on his shoulder.

Tidus looked up and smiled at her weakly. "Yeah, but i wanted to do it right. Marriage and all first. I didn't expect to knock her up the first time I did it with her. OW." Yuna had kicked his knee with her boots.

Lulu laughed. Yuna stopped crying and swatted him on the arm, "Don't say it like that!"

"What the hell should I say?" He said surprised. "And with you stop it with the hitting?" She swatted him again. "Hey!"

He stood up to get away and she followed. Frowning at him a little then shaking her head. Lulu watched the two with an amused expression.

"You don't say "Knock" me "up". It sound so wrong and saying "Did it" doesn't sound nice either."

"I could have said worse!"

"Oh really? Like what?" Yuna snapped.

"I could have said, fu--"

"Tidus! Not in my house!" Lulu interrupted in a stern tone.

Yuna gasped and knowing full well what Tidus was about to say began pushing him towards the door. Once there, she pushed him outside, ignoring his protests.

"Yuna! What the hell?" He said before falling on the floor outside the hut.

"Im sorry Lulu." She said before following him out.

Two seconds later, Tidus poked his head back in looking with concern outside towards Yuna. "What was in that vial!?"

Lulu just laughed in response when Yuna pulled him out.


	12. Stealing the Words

It seemed like everyone on Besaid was staring at her. She felt their eyes on her back and heard their whispers. Whether they were good or bad, she didn't know. She knew though, that they didn't know her secret just yet and it was all paranoia.

After she and Tidus had left Lulu, they went back to her home. For the first time ever no one came over to kick him out.

She sat on her bed and he sat on her favorite overstuffed chair. They didn't make eye contact for a few minutes, Tidus was the first to speak.

"Im sorry about that."

"I know," she smiled. "I guess she didn't get as mad as I thought she would"

"About the baby or about the swearing in her home?" That got her to laugh. Tidus started to relax a little.

"I don't ever want to hear you referring to what we did as…" She just couldn't say the word. "As… well.. you know."

"Of all the changes you went through, you still can't swear the big words?"

"Shut up." She pick a pillow up from her bed and threw it at him.

"I heard you say 'damn', 'hell', 'shit', and even..i think i once heard you refer to a woman as a "Bi--" another pillow collided with his face before he could get the word out.

"Okay, okay. I know what I've said. But in the heat of the moment, you can't help what you say. I just don't want to hear it out of context."

"Are you referring to the big bad words or what we had done?" He stood up and came over to where she was sitting,bringing both the pillows back with him. He tossed them on the bed behind her and leaned down, his face inches from hers. He continued to lean forward as she moved backwards. He place his arms on either side of her on the bed so as not to fall over.

"Both… I think…" her voice was wavering. Her eyes on his lips.

He came in an brushed a kiss across her lips and she gasped. Her heart was starting to pick up the pace. She was going to protest but he came down again and began kissing her harder. Not too hard but enough for her to wrap her arms around him and forget that they even had an argument at all.

He leaned her down all the way on to her bed and he maneuvered himself to sit beside her all the while not breaking their kiss. He let his free hand hold her cheek and begin a trail down her neck, to her shoulder and eventually to her waist.

"Hey, you two! You already got a bun in the oven… Now stop baking!" Rikku's voice shattered their moment. Tidus looked at the younger girl a little annoyed but Yuna just laughed.

"Where did you hear that phrase?" She asked.

Rikku put her finger to her lips. "I don't know. Just came to me."

Paine followed Rikku inside the hut, her arms were crossed. "Well, how did it go?"

Yuna sat up, "Well according to Lulu, we got married before the tournament. I figure we can have a small ceremony here in Besaid temple."

"What no fancy, pomp and circumstance?" Paine said sarcastically.

Yuna shook her head. "Had that wedding. Hated it."

"Your telling me!" both Tidus and Rikku exclaimed. They looked at each other and simultaneously snapped, "Why do you always say what I'm gonna say?"

Yuna and Paine laughed. The two looked first at Paine then Yuna and said together, "What did we do, now?"

"I feel so sorry for you Yuna." The warrior woman shook her head and walked out of the hut, "Im gonna say good night to you early, Im heading back to the air ship."

"Its not even night?" Rikku piped up.

"Not the point, I just have some stuff to do." Paine said. "Later."

"Bye, Paine" Yuna said. "Rikku did you have something else you wanted to ask?"

"Oh yeah, okay. So, Lulu told me she is making the formal announcement. Do you want me to tell Vidran and Brother?"

"Oh god yes. I can't do it and I know family should tell family. All hell will break loose if they found out from anyone else. As for Brother, tell him after you tell Uncle Cid."

"Oh ok. Well, I also was told to give this to you by Shinra." She held out a mini com-sphere. "Just don't keep it in here if you plan to… you know."

Yuna blushed, Tidus just looked at the contraption like he never seen it before. Realization dawning on him slowly.

"Heeeeeyyy.. is that like the thing outside that dons't seem to work anymore?"

"Yeah, the guys broke that com-sphere when they were practicing," Yuna said mostly to Rikku. She place the mini com-sphere in her bedside dresser drawer.

"Got it, I will take it back to him for repairs." She jumped up and down a little before going to the entrance. " I guess I will catch you two love birds later." She winked and left.

"Oh god I hope not," Tidus said shaking his head. "I don't think I could survive that."

Yuna giggled and pulled Tidus down with her as she fell backwards on to her bed. "Now where were we?"

He smiled and began kissing her again, he brushed her hair back with his free hand once again trying the same path as before but before he could get past her shoulder they heard another voice.

"Ach hem…"

"Oh, for the love of… Ah Lulu." Tidus said blushing madly when he saw her standing at the door. He jumped away from Yuna as if there were a vicious fiend under the bed.

"I just came to bring over some more of the calming remedy" She held out a bottle much larger than the vial and larger still than a normal potion bottle. "This is something that I used when I was pregnant with Vindina. It helped with the stress Wakka put me under. It also has some great nutrients and vitamins you are going to need for the baby."

"Thank you," Yuna said getting up off her bed and taking the bottle. "Umm.. how.-"

"A sip every morning and a sip every time you feel stress building up on you." Lulu leaned down to hug her. "Just for the record, kisses like that also help with stress." She whispered low enough that Tidus didn't hear.

She turned to leave the hut, but she took one last look at Tidus and said, "As you were." before walking out and back to her home.

Yuna went to place the bottle in her cabinet while her lover stood there completely baffled by the changes in their situation. Smiling, she stood behind him and hugged. He slowly relaxed and placed his hands above hers. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Weird isn't it." He said. "Not even a week ago, we weren't even allowed to be left alone for more than ten minutes. And now, it's like, 'well now that you knocked her up now have at it'."

She gasped, and let go of him. She pushed him and he fell forward. He stumbled and landed just before the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked.

"No," She bounded towards her bed. "Seal it"

He smiled at her, stood up and began sealing the entrance to the hut. When he turned back he noticed Yuna and tossed her belts to the side of the bed and placed her guns, that she still insisted on wearing, underneath the bed.

"Well," she said teasingly. "What are you waiting for? The end of the Calm?"

Tidus smiled and lunged towards her on the bed. She squealed as he his hands pressed her down on the soft mattress. He was over her in an instant and began kissing her. Throwing all caution to the wind she wrapped her limbs around him and found herself enjoying this much more than she should.

Breaking the kiss Tidus look down on her face. "Finally, some alone time." She smiled up at him. "If I.. If we… Its not gonna hurt the baby?"

"Not according to the questions I asked the doctor before you guys got back from the first game." She pulled him down to kiss him again, he pulled up.

"What exactly did you ask him?"

"I told him the truth. We only had one night, I wanted to experience more. Was it gonna be ok to 'do it'?"

"I thought you said I couldn't use that phrase," He teased.

"Im not trying to be romantic right now, Tidus." She said, passionately. "Now are you gonna take me or not?"

He laughed at her. "God I love this new you." He said before coming down and smothering her with more kisses. Letting his hands find their way to the strings that held her top up.

Yuna helped him by unfastening the buttons of her shorts and within record time her cloths were on the floor and she was exposed to him for the first time since he made that mad dash under her bed. Not stopping there her hands went to find his fastenings and he helped to remove his complex garments.

He stopped his kisses long enough to adjust himself upon her bed, not allowing himself to be on top of her. He was afraid and Yuna could see that in his eyes when she tried to pull him on her.

"Yuna" He whispered. "I… Im lost here… I mean I know what to do but..."

She shushed him with a kiss and straddled his hips. His hands began caressing her back and she held his face close to hers. She felt him twitching underneath her and with a few more adjustments found that she was able to control the situation much better. She stopped kissing him and made him lay down all the way, she shifted herself and soon enough allowed him to fill her.

The said nothing but closed their eyes and melted into the feel of one another. It had been too long since their last time and they wanted to savor this moment. She leaned down onto his chest and closed her eyes. He held her to him, rubbing her sides and back with his hands and sliding them over her hips and thighs.

It wasn't long before they started to move. He found her lips again and kissed her gently. He breathed her name on her soft lips and she moaned in response. One hand came up to hold her cheek while the other guided her hips.

They were lost in this moment. Fulfilling each other for the first time in what felt like ages. Their rhythm picked up and they broke their kiss, their breathing became louder and this time Tidus grabbed the pillow to cover his own cry as Yuna gasped and collapsed upon him. She shuttered and her breathing slowly came back to normal.

She tried to look at his face but it was still covered with her pillow. So she grabbed at it and pulled it away from him. His eyes and mouth were open wide and he was trying to catch his breath. He looked at her and pulled her down on top of him hugging her close to his chest.

"Oh wow, Yuna." He breathed in her ear. She giggled.

"Wow…. is an understatement." She said. He tilted his neck to get a look at her face, she looked up at him with her eyes and they both started laughing. She rolled off of him, letting him free and they held each other.

He kissed her nose, she giggled again. "I'd say lets go another round, but," she looked up into his eyes. "Im tired."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you by.. well, you know."

"Oh shut up, Tidus," She pulled him close.

"Can I at least say one or two things?"

"What's that?"

"One, Im sorry again. Two, I love you.?"

She laughed placed her face into his chest and mumbled.

"Im sorry what was that?" He said.

"I love you too, you big jerk"

"Huh? When did I become a jerk?" He said really confused.

"When you Knocked me up." she stated.

He looked down at her, shocked at her ability to take the words she originally hit _him_ for. This Yuna was unpredictable but he loved her anyway.


	13. Island Hop

Yuna was restless, she had been held up on the island for too long. All day long she sighed and moped, Tidus was starting to get worried. She was lounging on the sofa in her hut with the most bored expression on her face. She had her feet up on the arm rest, tapping to some silent tune in her head.

"Yuna, what can I do for you?" Tidus said sitting down on the small table near the sofa.

She opened her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. Im just bored." She tossed her feet over the edge and sat up to face him. "I want out of here."

He looked around, at nothing in particular. Then he gave her a confused look, "The hut?"

"The Island." She stood up and paced the room. After two paces she stopped suddenly then jumped to turn around to face him. "Take me to Kilika."

"Why Kilika?"

"Its close, but different. The village has been repaired and it looks great. Plus I wanna visit some friends." Yuna said while she somewhat danced around the room.

"Sounds good to me." He stood up and headed to the door. Just before exiting he turned around and said, "How do we get there? The barge will take too long."

She jumped up again and went to the bedside drawer where she stuffed the mini com-sphere. She pulled it out and said, "Hello? Shinra? Anybody? This is Yuna. Requesting a rescue from the boredom on Besaid. Help somebody"

"Help. Is on the way." came Brothers voice, loud and clear. "Yuna, we are coming. Meet us on the beach."

"You got it." she said, placing the com-sphere in her pouch. "Lets go" she said to Tidus as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

--

"What! You are having a baby!" Donna was beaming at her, Bartello just let his jaw hang there glancing quickly between the women.

Yuna nodded with a smile on her face, "Yup, Wakka and Lulu are making the formal announcement for us. Apparently Im not allowed to deal with stress or any high energy situation. I think that's stupid but it was doctors orders."

"Well, I don't blame them. You being who you are, trouble always seems to find you."

"Hey Yuna," Tidus said. "Im gonna go have a look around."

"Barthello go with him." Donna said.

When the two men left, Donna turned to Yuna and asked. "So, you told me before that he was a dream of the fayth. How did he become real enough to get you pregnant."

"No idea, but it is a comforting thought. I am happy, though."

"As long as you are happy. Its not like you get to do things for your own happiness. The people of Spira seem to be controlling your entire life."

"Yeah, that does seem to happen a lot."

"Now people are going to be trying to interfere with this, you must not let them. Be yourself and fight for your happiness. Don't let them tell you you're wrong."

"What can I do? Saying 'no' or 'stay out of it', is not easy. Im sure you were asked many questions when you gave up your pilramggae. What did you tell them when they got on your case."

"Go away. Simple as that."

"How can it be. Donna, help me."

Donna smiled and began telling her various ways of telling people to 'stick it where the sun don't shine'. Their conversation lasted a good hour before the boys running back in. Tidus was frightened and Bartello was not doing much to help him while Brother came at them.

"You did what to my Yuna!?"

"Brother please, It was an accident. We didn't mean for it to happen."

"You hurt her." Brother was enraged, he had been berated him all the way from the Celsius. Right now he was about to pound on Tidus.

"Brother stop!" Yuna yelled.

"But.. but… I heard you over the com-sphere. He, he got you…, but why Yuna. I'm gonna kill him" Brother was torn between hurting Tidus and listening to Yuna.

"It is no big deal." Yuna said, but Rikku came bursting into Donna's house at that moment.

"Brother you big buffoon. What the heck is wrong with you. You don't go shouting at him like that in public."

Paine came in right behind her. "Is everything ok, Yuna. I tired to stop them."

"I kill you," Brother shouted at Tidus.

"Stop it!" was yelled out by both Yuna and Rikku.

"No. Don't!" Paine shouted as Brothers lunged at Tidus but it was Yuna who got in his way. He nearly landed on her but stopped himself in time to just grab ahold of her shoulders.

"Yuna. Why?" He said.

"You are my cousin, I love you as just that. Please, you gotta accept that. Ok." Yuna said. Brother looked like he wanted to run when she said those words.

"You… you know?" Brother let go of her.

"Well, yeah." Rikku said. "You fool. Its not like she's that oblivious."

He glared at his sister and began shouting at Tidus again "You son of a bitch, You are gonna pay for what you did. You are so lucky she is protecting you. I swear I ought to…"

"Enough!" said Donna. "Get out of my home." She said to Brother. "Yuna, makes her own decisions. Accept that, and get out."

"Hmph. I see you in the Celsius." He grumbled and left.

"Im sorry about that." Yuna said.

"Don't apologize. This is not a surprise to me. Just remember to take matters into your own hands." Donna turned to the others and said. "I take it you are all willing to protect her. Do that, and make sure they get back to Besaid in one piece."

They nodded.

--

"What is wrong with you? Ya got bricks for brains or what?" Wakka was face to face with Tidus in the middle of the town. A crowed had gathered around to watch the two men share heated words.

"What's the big deal? Its not like we took a mission! We just went out."

"Damn it, Tidus you're such an idiot. The doctors told her to say put… to not do anything dangerous. You think you can protect her from everything? What about when people start talking? They are gonna start asking questions. She is not ready for that!"

"I only did what I thought was best." Tidus shouted. "A small trip to Kilika was not going to kill her."

"She can't be running around like that."

"Will you two knock it off!" yelled Yuna. This was the first fight of the day, but there had been three in just this one week. Tidus does something and Wakka gets mad. Wakka says something and Tidus tells him to butt-out. The arguments have caused her more trouble than anything else on the island. She had already finished one vial of the medicine she received from Lulu and the doctor on Besaid had given her another months supply as well as some additional tablets to keep her strength up.

"I can't stand you sometimes. You need to stop meddling in our relationship. We can make out own choices."

"I can see that. And look where those choices landed you two."

"Fuck, don't you get it, Wakka! We are not ashamed. We are happy. Now get a fucking life and raise your own child"

"Don't you talk to me that way, brudda."

"For crying out loud! Shut up! Both of you!" Yuna cried. She was pulling at Tidus's arm by now. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. She was visibly distressed but the boys were so into their argument they didn't even notice.

Lulu had come out of the hut, she also was yelling at them. "Wakka! Don't do this. Your making a fool of yourself."

"Talk to you like that? What about they way you talk to me? Or the way you talk to Yuna? She is a grown woman!"

"She is not even 20 yet"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tidus shouted.

"She is a teenager still, you moron!"

"I am not a child Wakka. Tidus stop, we need to talk this out!" Yuna said and they ignored her.

Any relief she got from the medicine was being counter acted by this childish display of male dominance. She shouted at them relentlessly but they continued to ignore her. She finally had enough, she stormed back into her hut and came back out with a pistol. She pulled the trigger back and blew the hair out of her face. They boys were two seconds away from throwing blows at one another. This had to stop, and she was going to end this.

"Stop fighting! I'm giving you one last chance!" She yelled.

"Tidus your not gonna make things better if you keep thinking with you're-"

Bang! Bang! Two shots were fired and landed before each mans feet.

They both stopped and stared at the woman who held out that single smoking barrel. Her eyes were burning with anger. Slowly though, that anger began to fade and she lost conciseness.

The last thing she heard was her formal name. "Lady Yuna"

---

Tidus was angry, so very angry that Wakka was meddling in something as simple as a trip to their neighboring island. They had been fighting a lot lately and he was fed up with him. Wakka may be his coach and Yuna's guardian but Tidus was damn tired of this. She was his girl, the mother of his soon to be born child and the only one he existed for. It made him angry that no one seemed to be taking her feelings into consideration. He hated it when other people decided they had the right to speak for her.

So it shocked him even more when he realized she just shot at him. Not just at him but at Wakka too. The dust was rising from the floor right in front of him. He saw the hole then he turned to see her. She was furious, her eyes were blazing with rage he had only seen when she looked at Seymour. It was only then that he realized he did the same thing he hated.

He didn't have time to apologize because suddenly Yuna started to loose control of her body and she collapsed to the floor. Lucky for all of them, one of the village men had been standing near her and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Lady Yuna" He had shouted surprised. He sat on the floor cradling her head. Tidus and Wakka had hurried to her side.

He wanted to beat himself senseless as he knelt down beside her. "Im sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He chanted his mantra over and over again as he took her into his arms. The man gladly handing her over, though still concerned.

"Oi, Doctor!" shouted Wakka. "Yuna's down!"

"This isn't a game Wakka." Lulu had said, rushing towards them. She held a small bottle in her hand. It was a weak version of a phoenix down, Tidus noticed, but it was going to be enough to get her awake.

Lulu treated Yuna and soon enough she revived. The doctor was there in the instant that she opened her eyes. He poked and prodded at her, took her temperature and a used a few white mage techniques to fully revive her.

"She is going to be fine," The doctor said to them.

"Oh thank goodness" Lulu said. She stood up and said, "Tidus take Yuna home. Then come see me. I have to talk with you and you" she said pointing to her husband.

Tidus nodded, saying nothing. He was really angry with himself. What ever Lu was going to say wouldn't be enough of a punishment for the neglect he had shown. He picked her up and carried her back to their home.

"Tidus, I can walk" she said, though her voice was still weak.

"No, I know.. I just can't let you do that." He smiled. "Let me, please."

"Hmmm." she sighed and let her head fall to his chest.

Inside the hut he set her on the bed. He knelt down beside it and brushed her hair from her face. The look in her eyes was very tender. _She looks like she feels sorry for me. God, I have been stupid._

"Yuna, Im sorry." He started.

"I know, I heard you after the down Lulu gave me."

"No, Im sorry for treating you like that."

"Like what? You were fighting and defending me. There is nothing wrong with that, you just need to not be so loud… and mean." She smiled down on him. "You can get too passionate about these things sometimes. Its just too intense for me."

"Its not that. I treat you like everyone else does. I tried to speak for you instead of with you. I was deciding for you… not letting you do it yourself. You told me to stop and I… I ignored you." He dropped his head. She placed her hand on top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You are probably the only person who can get away with that." she tried to joke. "I only shot at your feet, I cold have actually hit you if I really wanted."

Tidus laughed a little, "Only you would say something like that." He pick up his head and looked into eyes. "Could you just shoot me anyway? I feel like an ass."

"Now why would I do that? I just got you back, I'm not about to send you back to the farplane." She pulled his face towards hers. "Got to Lulu, I think its her turn to yell at you."

He smiled and stood up. "Get some rest. I will be back." _I hope._

--

"You are both fools" Lulu said to the two men sitting on her sofa. "She is trying to get better and she would be but you two are going to end up hurting that baby. She is doing her best. Wakka, stop being overbearing. I know you, you need to get out of that mold. You are doing exactly what you did to Chappu. Stop it now!" She stopped and began pacing.

"I'm sorry Lu." Wakka tried.

"You can apologize to Yuna. Not to me. Now go!" She said giving him a dark glare. He left immediately.

Tidus just let his head hang there, Lulu felt her heart soften just a little for the boy. He confided to her his desires to have a family, he confided in her with his love for Yuna, he respected her, she understood all of that. The only trouble was he was not doing his job of protecting Yuna right. He needed a push in the right direction and she was going to try and help him.

"You know what you did wrong?"

"Yes, I feel like shit."

"Language, Tidus…"

"Sorry Lulu."

"So how are you going to make it up to her?"

"I, um… I guess talk with her more. Find out what she wants."

"Its a start"

"What else can I do?" He looked at her hopefully.

"That is for you to decide. She needs to stay calm. Try not to fight so much, that is all the advice I can give you without doing your job for you."

"Yeah, I… well, I guess I should tell you guys our plans first. No more surprises?"

"That 's not it. Wakka is controlling, you don't have to listen to him all the time but you shouldn't ignore him completely like you did today."

"Got it."

Wakka had chosen that moment to come in, and they both looked at him.

"What did I miss?" He said looking concerned and in a nervous reaction he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing," Lulu smiled at him.

"You gave him some hell, ya?"

"Wakka." she said. "Tidus, you can go home now. Just remember what I said."

He nodded and before leaving he came up to Wakka. He held out his hand, "Truce?"

"For Yuna's sake." He took Tidus's hand. "We can give it another shot."

"Always with the Blitz jokes," Tidus shook his head.

---

The wedding was a secret, no one knew outside of the island. Besaid was a very secret town, and of course they were all willing to lie to protect their lady summoner.

Yuna didn't even need to worry about people being there, she didn't even need to worry about a wedding dress. Tidus was himself as usual, impatient but he did his best to behave. The ceremony was short with only the Gullwings and Yuna's former guardians with the exception of Auron, who was sent.

Rikku was giddy, she fidgeted and bounced a lot. Kimarhi, Wakka and Lulu just observed the ceremony with reverence. Brother was there, visibly uncomfortable with the situation, and secretly seething at Tidus. Buddy and Paine were just taking in the entire scene.

It was small, but that is what they wanted. This wedding was the complete opposite of the sham wedding that Yuna had to take part in nearly three years earlier. This one was actually an occasion to celebrate.

It was when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife that they even became aware of the fact that Cid was there, near the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Vidran?" Rikku said.

"What?" he said, "Can't an old man get sentimental?"

"Awwww, your a big softie."

"Heh" Cid said to her, He came up to Yuna and hugged her. "You remind me of your mother right now. Im so happy for you, my little niece"

"Thank you, Uncle Cid."

"You," He said to Tidus.

"Me?"

"Yeah, so now she is in your hands. Take care of her. You better not screw this up."

"Thats right" Brother piped in, "You hurt Yuna. You pay. Got it?"

"I got it, I got it." Tidus pulled back from the two Al Bhed men.

Yuna, just put her hand to her mouth and giggled with a sound sweet enough to stop the men from threatening her husband any further.


	14. Wedding Night

_It is warm in his arms_, thought Yuna. She looked up at him, her new husband. The man the was never real, was real. Her husband was no longer a dream of the fayth. He couldn't be if he was still here and they were going to be impossible love was now possible. Her dream had become a reality.

Their friends and her family had given their blessing both during the wedding and afterwards when Gullwings held a party on the airship. They were all so happy. She was happy.

Paine warned her, though, to enjoy this night and the rest of the following week because they will be making their public appearance soon after. As soon as she was better, and with the rate she was going it would be soon, they would be making it to Luca.

She snuggled into him and his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"You thinking hard?" He said. "Your too quiet, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Im happy. Im very happy."

"For the first time its your turn." he smiled. "You can be happy."

"Finally, right?"

He shifted to be above her. "My lady summoner has grown into her own. Thanks for bringing me back."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your welcome."

"You were always running around saving people, helping people and even hurting people. Those that deserved it. You put yourself to the side. Why do you do it?"

"I don't like seeing people unhappy. I want to do something. Just something, anything."

"Well now you have something to do. You need to take care of yourself, and our baby. You don't need to make the world happy anymore, you saved them twice. Let someone else take over." He looked in her eyes, worry etched into is features.

"Who?"

"I don't care. Not anymore, I worry about you. I want you to be safe."

"Why are you talking like you are not going to be here tomorrow. I don't like this." Yuna said letting her arms loosen from around his neck. She was getting frustrated with this talk.

"I will be here. I am here for you." He leaned down to kiss her. "I am just trying to make a point. I was brought back to be with you. Without you I have no reason to be here, no reason to exist."

"So you want me to be held up indoors?" She gave him a challenging look.

"That will never happen." He laughed. "Just don't try anything that will be too dangerous."

"Like playing blitzball while being pregnant. Trust me. I will never do that again."

"Thats good to hear."

Yuna pulled him down to her. He adjusted his arms so he wouldn't crush her. Then slowly he placed a kiss on her lips. They held that kiss for what seemed like ages, until Tidus pulled away. He smiled down on her. "Wedding night?"

"Apparently so." She giggled.

He came down on her again this time relishing the kiss. She let him envelope her completely.

--

Morning came and once the light came upon them.,Tidus growled at it. "Go away light, can't you see it 's our wedding night."

Yuna giggled at that. "'s not night anymore."

"Don't care, I just want to sleep." He tossed over to his side and pulled her into his arms. "You kept me up practically all night."

She swatted at him and laughed. "Looks who talking, your the one who kept kissing me there," She indicated to her neck and behind the ear. "You should have learned about that after the first time."

"I did, my bad, I guess." He began kissing her neck again.

"Ah, what… why…" Her blush started to spread across her face. Warmth spreading trough her body once again. He finds that spot just behind her ear and gently licks at it.

After about a minute of this silent torture she gives in to him. Her hands roaming through is hair. She started moaning his name and he slowed down, then pulled away. "Torturing you?"

"You better believe it." She pulled him back to her. "You stop now and I will hurt you. I swear."

Chuckling under his breath he began his trail of kisses again. "We are never gonna rest are we?" His placed kisses down her stomach and her hips. Gently he found himself above her again and she nodded in approval.

This time he made sure he was gentle, not wanting to hurt her or the baby. Besides it was his fault for riling her up the way he did. He did it mostly to drive her nuts. He kissed Yuna gently on her lips, the blush on her face still burning. Looking into her eyes, he saw her desire, intense as the first night they were together. He brushed the hair from her face, "You are so beautiful" He whispered and kissed her again. He felt her body tightened and the shutter as she released the tension building up with her.

"Are you ok, Yuna?" He asked as her breathing became less intense.

"Im fine," she squirmed under him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

---


	15. Past Came Back

Yuna was already starting to see the small bump across her belly. She was getting annoyed with it, but it seemed that she was the only one who noticed it. It was all because she couldn't get that last button on her shorts to fasten as easily as it used to.

"Hmmm" she groaned, her brow was furrowed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in the back of her hut. Turning to the side she let her hand run down her tummy. Still smooth and very tight, but there was a definite roundness developing. She looked towards her wooden wardrobe and thought about what she could wear. Tilting her head to the side she sighed. All she had lately were shorts and skirts. There were a few dresses from her summoner days and a few random dress-spheres that she collected over her previous missions.

Yuna turned back to the mirror, looking herself over one more time and made her decision. Her old summoner dress was going to have to do. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her many pieces fabric that made up her dress. She dropped her belts onto a table and tossed her shorts and favorite Zanarkand inspired top to the bottom the the large closet. She tied the new outfit into place and was attempting to retie the large yellow obi when Lulu walked into her hut.

"Oh, there is something I have't seen in a while." Her former guardian said. She walked over to Yuna and took the ties from her hands.

"Lulu, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep from looking pregnant" Yuna rubbed her hand over her tummy as her friend tied the obi for her.

"You don't look pregnant yet, Yuna."

"Hm." She looked in the mirror, critical eye trying to get used to her current hair style with this old outfit. This was the first time since she changed her look that she put on this dress. She felt the brief sting of nostalgia for the days of her pilgrimage.

"You should be able to wear this till its over." Lulu finished and turned Yuna to face her. She brushed a strand of hair from the younger girls face. They smiled at each other. "How is the stress?"

"Better. Much better, no pain, no dizziness." She thought about the last three weeks and remembered only two dizzy spells. One was from hunger, in which the others had berated her for her neglect. The other was from watching Wakka and Tidus's fight. She smiled at the thought of when she shot at the two men. They have been getting along much better since that day.

"I really hope I don't get much bigger." she moaned.

"Oh, stop that. You are not going to get big. You hardly show any signs yet. You are making a big deal out of nothing." Lulu took her by the arm and led her outside.

The day was warm but there was a nice breeze blowing. They boys were kicking a blitz ball around the center of the village. She smiled at them and thought about the night on besaid beach, just before they left and how Tidus was playing with that ball. It was such a funny sight to see the ball fall on his head. It was a good memory.

"Hey you two." Wakka shouted to the girls. "Sunny day, ya? What you up to now?"

"None of you're business, Wakka." Lulu said throwing a smile at him.

"Just be careful, ya."

"You got it. " Yuna shouted. Tidus waved at her, saying nothing but smiling at her. He did notice her look because he tilted his head in askance. She just smiled and looked down embarrassed.

The two women went to the village entrance. "Um, Lulu. Who is watching Vindina?"

"A friend" was all she said. "That is the beauty of living on this island. You can trust people here. Have you thought about names for the baby?"

"Well, Tidus and I are not sure what to do. You let Wakka name your son. What made you decide to let him make the choice?"

"It was something we talked about and I thought it would be best to let him take responsibility. I would have loved to choose the name but somehow it felt right that he should name him." Lulu looked back towards the village. "You do what feels right."

"Hmm." Yuna nodded.

They walked all the way to the prayer statue. Yuna stood at the edge as her former guardian came up beside her. "I remember the first time I saw him. I wanted to trust him. I knew he was going to be important to me. I just didn't know how important."

"Love at first sight?" Lulu teased.

"I don't think that was it," Yuna laughed shaking her head. "Something about him felt right. Like my destiny was in his hands." She paused and looked down towards the sea. "I guess it was the other way around."

"He broke all the rules just to save a person he didn't even know. We were all angry with him, but he was the one who was right." She put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "He caused us a lot of trouble."

"He did, but I encouraged it. He did all the things I wanted to do. It was so hard to be the person I was expected to be." She brushed the fabric of her dress. "A summoner had to behave in a certain way. I tried to be the perfect image of my fathers daughter. I hope, that our child doesn't become the child everyone expects it to be. I want our baby to be its own person, with their own dreams. Their own fears and find their own paths. Our child will not be, "the high summoners daughter" or "son". Or even the " Star Blitzers kid". Like Tidus, I want them to break the rules and find their own path. _That _is what feels right."

"You're a smart girl. A little reckless, and lately rebellious but smart. I have faith in you." She hugged her "And in him."

---

Back at the village the boys were playing practicing some passes and kicks with the blitzball. Tidus was not thinking about the game anymore. Not since Lulu and Yuna left for their walk. It was an amazing and beautiful sight to see her in the summoners dress that she wore on her pilgrimage. It was like a memory from the past and he wanted more than anything to run to her and take her into his arms. To hold her an tell her that missed the days of their past, even though they were mostly sad or dangerous.

He missed that innocence of hers, the look in her eyes when she wanted to do something unexpected but held back, and the sweet gentle smile that held a tinge of sadness. Now she was different. A wonderful different but sometimes he missed those sweet moments. It was hard to say something like that because he didn't want her to think he didn't want her the way she is now. He does want her as she is. He loves her just as much as he loves the memory of the girl she used to be.

It took a blitz ball to the side of his head to snap him out of the revere of his memories.

"Wake up, ya" said Yassu, "She's gonna come back."

The team laughed, "You're just as bad as Wakka was." Said Datto

Letty, finally healed stepped up to Tidus and patted him on the back. "Don't listen to those fools. They are just jealous, ya"

"Whoa, who you callin' jealous, brudda." Yassu tossed the ball towards them. "I have a woman already."

"Don't lie," Keepa called from his corner. "You just barely talked with that girl. She don't even know you yet."

"Looks who's talking, goalie." Botta put his hands on his hips. "You haven't had a girl in ages."

"I have had plenty of girls. Take last tournament for example. That was a great night." Keepa retorted.

"Guys, knock it off, ya." Wakka called to them.

"Your no fun, Coach." Datto said. "We just pointing out that Tidus acts like you did. We had to cancel the season cuz your head wasn't in the game, ya?"

"Not the point" Wakka challenged "How would you know what it is like to be suddenly gaining such a responsibility. Being a father… Its hard work."

"So we gonna stop next season cuz the guy is gonna be a father now?" Yassu put his hands on his hips.

"Hell no" Tidus said. "I got this, It just threw me off to see her in the summoners robes again. Thats all. Lets get back to practice. We need it so we don't have another injury right before next season."

"Kid's got a point. Work hard now so next time I don't have to look for recruits." Wakka directed them back into position to start their practice passes again. "One hour more and you are free to go."

--

It was a blessing to be living in Besaid. It was such a serene town. There were hardly any visitors and when there were, they were welcomed with open arms. So of course when news finally hit Spira about Yuna's secret wedding and the soon to be baby, visitors began flocking to see her.

There was one man who showed up that Tidus had never met, the original Praetor's son. There was a time when the people of Besaid wanted her to marry that man. No one really knew who he was. All they knew was that if she married this man, she would appear to support the efforts of New Yevon. Then Spira would turn to Yevon once again and leave behind the heathen notions that the Al Bhed and Youth League members were spreading.

What they didn't know always seemed to be the source of trouble and they didn't know this man. He was angry to be spurred by the high summoner earlier that year. He was angry that his father's post was taken away and given to that cold bastard Baralai. He was angry that all of the things he was bred for were ripped away from him during this last year.

He was more angry that the woman, who's marriage would secure and restore the political standing of Yevon, had thrown it away on a Blitzball nobody. Once word had surface that she was also pregnant, he decided to make a visit. To see how she could possibly be happy with this lower standard of living. Forever stuck on an island who's claim to fame was in the form of textile goods. It was ridiculous that Lord Braska had allowed, or rather commanded, his daughter to be raised in the middle of no where.

He thought she had more sense than that. When she became a summoner she made Spira proud. When she finally defeated him and brought the Eternal Calm, Spiral revered her. When she brought together the three factions of political power, much to his irritation, the people respected her. All those actions were not for herself but rather for what she thought to be the greater good. How could she throw away her last political gambit on a Blitz player?

Once he arrived on the island he went through the motions of paying his respects to the temple. The lady Yuna was in one of the temples main rooms accepting visitors. She did not allow them to enter her home and since with was an official visit the temple allowed her a room. He hadn't seen her in along time, she probably wouldn't recognize him. She wasn't there when his father decided he should be her suitor. Just before she was to meet him, she took of on another mission with the Gullwings.

When he saw her in that gunners outfit running around Spira, he was appalled. It was disgusting to see the lady disgrace herself with such showy garments. However, walking into the hall he was content to see her back in proper clothing. She was just as beautiful as the day he meet her, when she was on her pilgrimage. Of course that was when his elder Maester Seymour had his eyes on her, he would never have stood a chance back then.

Bowing before her and doing the prayer, he said "My Lady, It is a pleasure to meet you again."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember him. Shaking her head she smiled at him apologetically. "Im sorry, I don't remember who you are."

Internally hurt he portrayed a fake smile. "There is no reason to be sorry, I am the son of our former praetor. I believe you remember him."

Her eyes widened and she bowed quickly. "It is a pleasure."

"I have come to pay respects to you and your child." He deliberately left out 'husband'.

"Thank you." She bowed again blushing deeply.

"I beg pardon for asking, but I was told that the child is weak, that there are complications?" He asked.

"I didn't know I was pregnant for a long time. I entered both tournaments and put a large burden on my shoulders." She glanced towards the door. He turned to see a blond man with tan skin enter. The man didn't say anything, but he waved at the high summoner and she smiled at him.

"I do hope things turn for the better." He said trying to keep the vehemence out of his voice. He understood who that man was and just looking at him sparked a flame that boiled his blood.

"Thank you," Yuna waved Tidus over to her side. "This is my husband, Tidus." She turned to face her husband and said "This is our former praetor's son… Oh, I don't think they ever gave me your name. I am truly sorry." She bowed to him again.

Tidus put his hand out to shake. "I am called Servald." He took Tidus's hand and shook it harder than he should have but the summoners husband seemed to understand. Their eyes locked and instantly they both disliked each other. Servald keeping his composure bowed to the high summoner. "My lady, I am glad to have finally met you but I am sorry that our plans were never carried out." He allowed a quick glare in Tidus's direction.

"Thank you for visiting." Tidus said, his voice flat and unfriendly.

"Yes, thank you," Yuna said giving the man next to her a questioning look.

One more look at the 'happy couple' and he did his prayer again. Leaving them all he could think of was the precarious nature of that child. If it was weak, that means their marriage is weak. Something about the story that was feed to Spira struck him as false. He was going to uncover it.

--


	16. Preparation for a Journey

"I don't like him" Tidus said after the man, the former praetors son, left. That man had it out for him already. The way he looked at Yuna and the disgust he shot when he looked at her belly. It was a glance that was hardly noticeable, but he saw it.

"You don't like most Yevon officials." Yuna tilted her head to look at him. She had her hands in front of her in a peaceful position. She was so serene looking in that outfit. Looking at her now, he saw a glimpse of the girl he first met. In this outfit you would never expect her to be the firecracker he knew her to be. She smiled at him and reached out her hand to him.

"I don't know him, I don't care who he is." Tidus held her hand. "If he comes near you, harms you in anyway. He is going down."

"He isn't going to hurt me" Yuna said.

Tidus looked down towards the floor and continued to glare. "Isn't he the guy you were supposed to marry?"

She tugged him closer to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, but I married you." She kissed his lips and his mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Still don't like him." He grumbled. This was his Yuna, and his child in her belly. That man was going to cause her problems. Tidus just hoped they wouldn't run into him again for a long time.

"Hey you two!" Wakka called out as he entered the temple. "Enough with the lovey dovey stuff, you got more people to see, ya."

"Who asked you to watch?" Tidus said. He had been saying that a lot lately. With Wakka and the rest of the team teasing him he started going offensive rather than the defense. "How many more? Yuna is gonna need rest before we head out tomorrow." He glanced at her and she smiled a weak smile. _Yeah, she is definitely tired, _He thought.

"Only a few more. Hey Yuna, that guy that just left... was he who I think it was?" Wakka asked as he came closer to the couple. Tidus's mood seemed to darken again.

"Yeah, It's him." She said.

"He was acting like an ass." Tidus growled. "You should have heard him."

Yuna sighed deeply and rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing was said other than words of respect." She stated. "He didn't feel very welcoming to Tidus and you know why. So I can't blame him for that."

"He was cold," Tidus said, "and he gave nasty looks."

"Just because the guy looks like a shoopuff stepped on his foot," Wakka remarked. "doesn't mean he was giving dirty looks. That's just the way the guy looks,ya? He never was a happy looking man."

"And Spira just expected Yuna to marry that jackass?" Tidus snapped.

"Oi, Language." The coach was starting to turn serious. "This is a temple. Keep your foul mouth outta here, got it?"

"What ever, It's not like I understand all that Yevon crap remember." Tidus grumbled. He turned to Yuna and said, "I will be back at the house, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm Fine. Let me finish with the rest of the visitors and I will be home soon." She kissed her husband on the cheek before returning to her post.

He hated that she had to do this. Tomorrow they were going on the barge to Luca. He wanted to take the airship but Yuna said she would enjoy the ride on the boat instead. She had been on an air ship all last year and since this was an official visit she wanted to arrive there just like the first time she visited the city.

Wakka and Lulu set it up, the official conference. It was time to talk with the public. Time to let them know the 'truth' about her marriage and the child. The truth their little family came up with to protect Yuna's name. The baby was getting stronger and she was starting to show.

It was only about four months into the pregnancy, about a week away to the fifth month. She still had aways to go and it was now or never, because Wakka was a firm believer that it wasn't safe for a pregnant woman to travel.

Tidus still wanted to whack him upside the head at times but the blitz coach was starting to treat them better. Though Tidus figured he would probably be just as protective if he had a sister who was pregnant. Regardless of the fact that she wasn't his sister, Wakka still treated her like one.

Once he was in the hut he looked for the mini-comsphere Yuna kept in the dresser drawer. If she knew what he was about to do, she would probably ban him from ever using it.

"Um... Hello, This is Tidus. I'm calling for Brother." He tried.

"What you want!?" Brothers voice snapped.

"Hey... uh.. have you ever heard of a guys named Servald? He's the old praetors asshole of a son." Tidus's voice grew a bit darker.

"No." Brother was still grouchy. "Is he hurting Yuna?"

_That's all this guys cares about, huh. _Tidus thought, _good. _"Not yet, but I don't trust him."

"If he hurts Yuna. I will kill him" Brother said, "You tell me if he tries anything, I will keep ears open and eyes open."

"Brother, Who ya talking to?" Came Rikku's voice, a little muffled but he could tell it was her.

"I go now" Brother said and just as he was about to terminate the connection he heard "Rikku, E fyc dymgehk. Tuh'd ehdannibd ouin pnudran.."

_Good, now I have at lest one person on my side._ Tidus thought as he put the com-sphere back into the drawer and tossed himself onto the bed. The packing would have to be done shortly, in fact he wanted to have it done before they went to bed. Besides this was Tidus, he would put it off until just before bed as usual. Soon he was going to have to change these habits. Yuna tolerates his slacking at home but he wasn't sure for how long. It's not like he slacked a lot, just when he was doing domestic things. Blitz and fighting were probably the only two things he never slacked on. Since he was going to be a father soon, the domestic stuff is gonna have to jump to the front of the priority list.

Until then he was going to take advantage of some quiet time. He closed his eyes and thought about the future he was never meant to have. He was going to be able to support his wife and child as a blizter. He was going to do better than his father did. He would teach his son to blitz, or if it was a girl he would teach her too. The baby was going to live a peaceful life. No threats of Sin, no need to fight fiends or sacrifice herself for the good of the world. There is no reason for that anymore. Yuna fixed it all.

This beautiful existence was a blessing. So what if he didn't understand the Yevon or rather New Yevon ideals and rules. Yuna, the fayth's savior twice over, had decided he was worth it. She wanted him to be by her side, not some hoity toity snot nosed Yevonite. The girl who could choose any man, political or famed, chose a man who never was supposed to exist.

It was no wonder people were going to judge her for choosing him. Those people they meet on the pilgrimage would know him as her former guardian, so they would be fine with him. It was just difficult to impress the hard heads that didn't know her. They only saw the face she gave them as the summoner, they would never see the everyday girl that wants nothing more than to love a man. Would they accept him at the conference? Would they accept their story and her choice?

Slowly he began to drift off into a deep sleep. All thoughts of the bastard fading away while he thought of her. Their future, their story, was going to be a good one. He had little respect for the Yevon religion and had little faith in most things, but he had complete faith in their love and their future.

As the darkness of sleep began to overtake him he hardly noticed when Yuna came in, she packed up her clothing and necessities and climbed into bed next to him.

The sun had risen hours ago and the Lady Yuna was ready to go. Tidus on the other hand was rushing to pack up the stuff he forgot to pack the night before. He knew he screwed up, they didn't have much time to get to the barge. She told him to hurry up and meet her there. She said if he didn't hurry she would take the barge herself and he would have to call the airship to pick him up.

Of course he knew she was kidding but still, it worried him to be late. She went to the dock to prepare herself and say goodbye to the villagers who always treated the dock like a final farewell point. An old habit from the days of Sin, when going to sea was practically asking Sin to attack you.

He shoved his things in to his pack and reached for his weapon. Just before his fingers closed over the hilt of his old sword he wondered why he would need it. There would be no use for it in Luca. They were not going on a journey or mission that was dangerous. They were going to be around people, not fiends.

He swung his pack over him and took one last look around the room. Sure enough he spotted the bottle with Yuna's baby elixir. Shaking his head he took hold of it and stuffed it into the bag. _She would forget __something like that. Never things of her own well being. Sheesh._

He took a quick trip to the shop at the entrance of the village and headed out. He passed the slope and the prayer statue and made his way down the ruins path. It was mere seconds of entering this path that he instantly regretted not bringing his sword.

The fanged beast stared him down. It snarled as saliva dripped from its mouth. _Shit, shit,shit. _He tried to remember the technique he learned from Rikku on mixing items to blow this thing away. Fumbling around in his pockets he realized he was screwed. It would have helped it he had the right items.

It took one step closer as Tidus took one step back. The monster was soon joined by another, their eyes burning that horrible red color. _I am so fucked now._ He prepared himself to run, turning away from the advancing wolflike creatures he bolted.

With the two blasting sounds ricocheting on the ruin walls he slowly turned to see the fiends disappear into pyraflies. Beyond the lights he saw her, Yuna, with her guns and dressed like a summoner. His adrenaline still running through his veins he began laughing in hysterics.

Slowly she let her guns drop and frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

He tried to control it but he couldn't. Laughing still he fell to his knees. Yuna frustrated advanced on him, "What's-so-funny?" She said slowly.

"Y..you..." He was finally able to break through the laughter. "It's not right, that dress those guns. It's ..." He dropped his head and another round of laughter broke free.

She stood strait up, "They would have killed you. Why didn't you bring the "Brotherhood" or any other sword?"

He finally pulled himself together, "I'm sorry Yuna."

She glared at him, "Here" She said handing him one of her guns. "I forgot the vial at home I need to get it. Take this so you don't need me to save you again."

"I got it" He handed her the bottle she left behind and took the gun from her hand in exchange. "I will take a gun for now. This is the only place we would encounter a fiend anyway."

She turned to head back to the dock and Tidus followed her. They walked in silence until Yuna broke by asking, "Why did you laugh at me?"

Tidus smiled at her and took her hand as they walked. "In my mind, I have this vision of the girl who wore that dress. The old you was somber and reverent. You would never have wielded a weapon so violent. I remember that as our beginning. The beginning of our story. To see you in that dress holding a gun its like a rewrite of my memory. It didn't look right."

That explanation seemed to soften her. The smile that graced her lips let him know that she understood what he was trying to say. She let out a soft giggle and asked him, "Do you even know how to use a gun?"

"Um... no." He shrugged and held the gun out in front of him at an imaginary fiend. It was very clumsy looking. Holding it with one hand but not even properly, his wrist, which she knew was strong looked weak.

"Please," she started, "don't try to shoot it." She laughed at him and took the gun away. "Let me handle any fiends then. I don't need my husband shooting someone by accident."

He smiled at her and continued to do so as they found their way to the dock. Just as he expected, there were many people waiting to board and say their farewells. As happy as he usually is while with Yuna, he was just as unhappy to see Servald preparing to board. Together they walked towards onto the wooden platforms. Tidus made sure he was holding her hand.

Many people greeted them and gave her their well wishes. This was not a sad journey like last time so no one was crying. Wakka and Lulu were also there awaiting them.

The large boat let down its ramp and people began to board. Yuna and Tidus stayed back to let the masses board. There were not very many people actually boarding. Besides them the only ones who were going to travel were about six travelers who came to greet Yuna, Servald was among them, and a family of three from the village.

"You be safe, ya" Wakka said hugging Yuna.

"I will" She reassured him. "Rikku and the others will be there. I wish you and Lulu would come."

"Naw, Aint' gonna happen. I don't think we should be traveling until Vindina is a little older. Call me paranoid but I don't want him to get sick while we are away from home."

Lulu came up beside him with the baby in her arms. "You are paranoid, Wakka." She smiled at Yuna and said, "This part is up to you. You don't need guardians anymore. You proved that when you disappeared for your last journey. Be strong Yuna. Just make it to Luca and be on time to the conference."

Yuna tried to give Lulu a loose hug so not to crush the baby but instead they kissed each other on the cheek. It was a little awkward to hug while holding a baby. As Yuna stepped away from them she gave a quick bow and turned towards the boat.

"Shall we?" Tidus asked as he picked up the bags.

"Yup," She said and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and beamed when he noticed the brightness of her eyes. She kissed his lips and whispered, "There that should make you feel better."

"Why do you say that?" He asked but he smiled just the same.

"Because the guy you don't like just saw me kiss you." She whispered to him before taking the lead and boarding the barge.

Tidus glance up and saw Servald staring him down. Instead of ignoring the bastard like he normally would he decided to rub in the insult and waved at the guy.


	17. Barge

The salty breeze was refreshing. Yuna leaned against the railing and watched as the island faded into the distance. The fabric of her gown fluttered around her ankles and her hair flew with the wind. This was nice. It was nice to ride the waves and feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. She missed this part of traveling.

Of course it wasn't so long since her last mission. She had to ride the barge to get to Luca to meet up with Rikku and Paine after so long of an absence. That was before she knew she was pregnant.

Now, she was in her favorite old outfit and feeling like the girl she used to be. Odd as it seems, she did miss her summoner days. It was sad but it was in a way peaceful. There was little to surprise her and she had already resigned herself to the path she chose. At the time, there was no fear of death in her heart. Her father had done the same thing, he sacrificed himself for the world.

What would Lord Braska think now? He would be proud of her, right? He gave everything to save her life and the life of the people of Spira. She knew he was proud that she succeeded where so many summoners had failed. He had to be happy that she was now having a child. He, thought in Sprite, is a grandfather.

He would have been proud of her, she resigned. He would be proud if she was alive and a mother, just as much as if she had competed the pilgrimage and died. Her father loved her just as she loved him. She would have gladly shared his fate. A family legacy.

What changed, what saved her from the same fate, was the man traveling with her. She would have gone through with the journey, with her sacrifice. Tidus put a stop to it. He ended up sacrificing his existence to save her life.

Sacrifice came so easily to her because of her father. It never bothered her to think of letting herself die. When Tidus left, well, that was a sacrifice she couldn't take. It hurt her to much to relive that memory. It didn't even hurt as much to know that her father was dead.

His love saved her. Now, his love helped create a new life.

She closed her eyes to feel the warm sun and breeze. Here on this ship, leaving this same island, in this dress, she first really noticed him. She saw him the day he broke the rules to save her from her first test and during the night before she left on the pilgrimage but she never really _noticed _him until the journey started. He was the kind of person she dreamed the son of Sir Jeckt would be, only he was more.

Leaning over the rail she looked down into the rushing waters. The seas were safe now. No more Sin to darken the ocean. It was beautiful to see the blue clearness of the water. Sighing she tilted her head to get a good look at some of sea birds overhead, squinting her eyes due to the sunlight. A beautiful day, and now Besaid was out of sight.

"Yuna, everything is packed." Tidus said come up from behind her. She smiled as he put his arms around her waist. His chin resting on her head as she leaned into him.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah." His response was simple. There was no need for words at this moment. The two of them stared into the distance where the island once stood. Time passed slowly and it didn't bother either of them. Time could pass as slowly as it wanted to, they would be content to spend eternity in this position. Nothing would wake them from this everlasting dream that they now shared.

The silence was broken after a little while by Yuna's sudden gasp. Tidus slightly panicked released his arms a little, but she calmed him by grasping his hands and laying them across her belly.

"Whoa," he said when he felt the little movements her tummy was making. The baby had kicked and was still moving around. He let out a low chuckle and pressed his hands down a little harder, not to much to hurt her but to feel the baby roll around. His cheek pressing gently to hers and they both laughed together at the peace and happiness they now shared.

"Hey Lulu, you think they are gonna be alright by themselves?" Wakka asked as he cradled his son. Lulu was in the small kitchen putting together their dinner.

Both of them were worried about Yuna's condition still but neither of them protested to her leaving on this little journey. Wakka worried more because of the stupidity of the boy with her. Tidus was hard headed but he was a good man. It was difficult to trust that the guy would keep his head straight if someone were to say a word against Yuna. It was bound to happen but he needed to keep his anger in check. The last thing they needed were rumors that the high summoner was married to a quick tempered thug.

"They should be fine as long at Tidus doesn't punch anyone out." She stated.

"Thats what I'm worried about." Wakka used his fingers to tease Vindina. The baby grabbed at them and squeezed his fathers finger hard. "Oh hooo, you getting strong there, mister."

"Have faith in them. Yuna will keep him in line. Remember he loves her, he will do anything to keep her safe and I don't think he want's to cause another incident." She sat down next to him on the sofa and placed a plate in front of Wakka on the coffee table. "Don't forget, she brought her guns."

Wakka smiled and remembered the look on their faces when Yuna shot them. As scary as it was to see her go down from exhaustion, it was just as funny to remember the shock that she gave them. Since then they hadn't fought like that. At least not in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled when at Vindina who let out a squeal.

On her way out the door Tidus took hold of her hand. "Yuna, where are you going now?"

"On deck," She said turning to him and smiling. He slowly pulled her towards him.

"You spent all day out there. Aren't you tired?" He hugged her, hands moving to the small of her back. She lifted her head back to get a look at him.

"I like it." She replied shrugging.

"I wish you would stay in the cabin for a while. I don't want that Servald guy coming near you while I'm not there."

"Why are you worried so much?" She asked a little irritated.

"Trust me, Yuna. I have a hunch that something bad is gonna happen with that guy." He frowned at the thought of that man laying a finger on his wife.

"I can take care of myself, remember." Yuna gave him a stern look and tapped his on the shoulder. "But I will stay in for a little while longer." She said reluctantly.

Tidus led her towards the bed, allowing her gently sit down on the mattress. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt for the movements inside. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the door open and Tidus stepped out.

"I have to go meet up with a merchant. I know there is one on board but I don't know where he is. Just hold up in here for a while till I get back. Okay?" He said.

Jumping up she said a little too loud "What? You're leaving me here?"

"Just a little while, I will be back."

She gave him a frustrated look and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Chuckling Tidus said, "I love you, Yuna"

Her arms dropped and she sat back down on the bed. Rolling her eyes and laying down on her back she replied, "I know, I love you too."

"My lady," Servald bowed to Yuna. It was night and she had snuck out of her chambers once again to watch the waves. It was annoying Tidus to no end that she insisted on being on deck. She couldn't help it. She was feeling adventurous and staying in the cabin was just as bad as staying in her hut back on the island. She wanted to be outside where the free wind would brush across her face.

She was on the second platform when Servald had found her. She turned to smile at her guest. "Good evening," she said.

"Why are you outside? It is rather cold. Are you not worried about catching a cold?" He asked. His face was stern, harsh some how. He didn't look mean but it wasn't to friendly either. Yuna brushed it off as his form of concern.

"No, I don't get sick so easily." She said as she looked out over the dark waters. The man came up to stand beside her.

"It is a blessing." Was his response. He glanced at her from the side and asked, "Why did you turn down my proposal?"

She smiled at him, surprised by his forwardness at the question. She never expected him to come out and ask. Blushing a little she said, "I couldn't marry anyone. My heart belonged to him."

"Where was he after your pilgrimage? He was a guardian, right?" He faced her, his face was still showing no signs of friendliness.

"That is what we are going to the conference for. All will be explained there." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Since, you were the one I turned down I owe you as much as that. He disappeared with Sin, after the factions of spira were reunited if finally found him. He came home because we searched so hard for him. It's no secret that he was my guardian. I had as many guardians as people I trust. He is the reason for our eternal calm. Not me."

"I trust you fell for him during your final hours." He said voice sounding grim.

"Long before then. I think I loved him from child hood tales his father told me about him." Yuna smiled but didn't receive one.

"Hmm" He grunted. "How is the child?"

"Much stronger, like his father." She let her hand fall to her belly, the man was impassive.

"This conference, what is the purpose?" His eyes looked directly into hers as if trying to search for any hint of a lye. Yuna noticed this and understood why Tidus was hesitant about this man. He began to advance on her as she tried to explain.

"It... it's to tell Spira why I didn't have a public wedding. To tell make and official announcement about my baby and... and to.... to tell everyone..."

"Yes," He pressed.

"I think I need to get back to my room" She said as she backed away from the emotionless man. His eyes were on her watching her like a fiend awaiting the moment it's prey turned it's back. Quickly she found herself down the stairs leaving Servald on the second platform looking like darkness incarnate.

She hurried to her cabin and found Tidus waiting for her in the halls talking to a merchant. She ran into his arms surprising him. He took a step backwards trying to keep his balance as she pressed into him.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" He asked petting her hair.

"I will stay in the cabin, I'm sorry" She said. She didn't want to tell him that she was suddenly afraid of Servald. She wasn't afraid of anyone, why now? Why a man who was so pampared by his upscale life style? He couldn't handle a weapon or fight in anyway. She fought and won many fights, against many monsters and machina and men. She shouldn't fear this man, but she did.

"I'm not mad, Yuna. Don't apologize." he chuckled, not knowing the real reason for her apology. She was sorry she didn't realize he was right about Servald.

She fled from him. He knew she picked up on his intentions. He was going to catch her lie, if there was one. He was getting angry at them, at that man she was married to. Servald's fist landed hard on the railing of the barge.

That smug boy had the gal to wave at him while he stood on the deck. He did it to irk him. He was rubbing in the fact that he had married the summoner. That stupid jock was smarter than he realized. He continued to flaunt her in front of his face.

Something had to be done, someone had to put that self righteous boy in his place. He figured if he could find out why the former guardian disappeared he could use it against him. There had to be a reason for his long absence from the lady summoners side. According to her they were in love during the pilgrimage. That couldn't be possible if he ran away like that as soon as Sin was gone.

There had to be a reason. Once the lady returned to the deck, he would question her again. Only this time she won't get away from him.

Laying in his arms all Yuna could think about was how the story would unfold. She was going to tell the people of Spira about the dream. Her dream, her husband. She was going to tell them the whole truth except for the pre-marital pregnancy. She was going to bare her heart to them and hope that they would all understand and accept her choice.

She would tell them all this. However, she was scared that someone would twist the words around. Someone was going to fight against them.

She placed a hand on her belly and listened to her husbands soft snoring. The child was strong now. She felt no more dizzy spells and she was growing again. The dress hid most of it but it was starting to show through it. In a couple more weeks she might have to find another outfit.

This worried her, Lulu never got this big while being pregnant. Why was she showing more? It didn't make sense.

The baby rolled in her stomach and she smiled. Turning onto her side she snuggled into Tidus's arms.

"Yuna, your not going on deck this morning?" Tidus asked as he watched her roll over in bed. She grabbed a pillow and embraced it. She cuddled in the warm blankets trying to avoid the light.

"No, I don't feel well" Yuna moaned.

"Sea sick or morning sick?" He sat down on the bed next to her. She rolled away facing the opposite direction.

"People sick." she moaned. "I don't wanna see people today."

Tidus reached over and turned her to face him. Worry was etched into his features. His hand ran down her hip and onto her belly. The baby moved slightly and he smiled at her.

"Yuna" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes as a tear fell out. He brushed it away with his thumb and held her chin up. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he heard her sob. _She is really upset. Why?_

"Tell me." He whispered as he climbed back into bed with her.

"I thought a lot yesterday." she said and curled her chin down to her chest. She wouldn't look into his eyes. "We sacrifice so much for Spria. I don't want to sacrifice anymore. I want to be selfish." She stopped and he brushed hair away from her face.

"Okay" he said trying to prompt her.

"Our baby doesn't have grandparents." She said, and he nodded. Trying to force an understanding smile. He continued to pet her hair from her face.

She looked so sad and he wasn't sure what to do. Wakka said that sometimes Lulu would start crying for almost no reason when she was pregnant with Vindina but Yuna had a reason to cry. He said all he could do was be there when Lulu cried and that Tidus should to do the same when Yuna did. "Just get her to talk, ya" was what he said.

"Yuna, most children now a days don't have grandparents. Remember, Sin took out lots of people and, look, we are all doing just fine." He tried to assure her.

"I know, I know. But how am I going to tell our kid that his or her grandfather was Sin." she tried to laugh.

"It's an epic bedtime story. That's for sure." He joked. It worked, she laughed through her tears. "Now there is a smile." He stroked a finger across her cheek.

"I want to go to Guadosalam. I want to see my father." She said.

"Wakka and Lulu are gonna be pissed if we run off again."

"I don't care. I want to go for myself. After the conference is over. Ok?" She sat up and hugged him and he laughed while squeezing her tight.

"Anything you want." He whispered as he kissed the side of her head.


	18. Conference and Confrontation

"More than two years ago, I began my Pilgrimage to put a stop to Sin. Like many summoners before me and those who were traveling during my time, I expected my life to end. I expected a calm that was temporary. A fleeting happiness for the people of Spira. I would have sacrificed my life to save you all." Yuna stood before a large crowed of people. Not as big as her previous conferences but it was substantial nonetheless. She stood confidently and delivered her well prepared speech.

"If things were to go as planned, I would be dead, Sin would be rampaging Spira and summoners would continue to die as would many other innocent people. But as we all know it did not happen that way.

For those of you who do not know, whom I did not have to honor to meet while traveling, I was accompanied by many guardians. My family, as I came to love them as, consisted not only of my two friends from Besaid, who followed Yevon as I had, but also a Ronso, an Al Bhed, a legendary guardian (who once traveled with my father) and a dream.

The dream was a man. He was literally a dream of the fayth and had lived for as long as the fayth rested. This dream saved my life. It was he, who showed me that there had to be another way to defeat Sin. It was he, that fought to the very end to save us all, and it was his doing that allowed me to become the person I am today.

During the final battle, we never knew that once the fayth stopped dreaming he would disappear. We didn't know that we would loose the man who deserves all the credit for saving Spira from Sin. He was lost.

During my final mission, the fiasco of Vegnagun and the quarrel of Spira's political leaders, I lost track of what I was looking for to once again allow myself to risk my life. But at the time I didn't care, because I had fallen in love with the dream that disappeared. My life was hardly a happy one without him.

The start of my journey began when seeing a sphere with a man who resembled my "dream". We found that it was not him. However, in the end I once again meet up with the fayth. His simple words "would you like to see him again?" brought life back into me. I felt the old feelings of hope return to me.

True to the fayth's word, the dream became a reality. I stand before you today, a married woman. Spira, I present to you the man who saved me, who saved us all." Yuna paused as Tidus approached the podium from behind her.

"This is Tidus, former star blitzer of the Zanarkand Abes, the dream of the fayth and my husband."

The applause was resounding. Suddenly feeling better about giving this conference Yuna smiled. She watched as Tidus waved, shyly. He may be confident during tournaments but now he was a little embarrassed to be in front of so many people.

Yuna continued "Some of you may remember him as a member of the Besaid Aurochs. He participated, just as I did, during last blitz season. If you recall, I was hurt during that event.

I was unable to continue playing because just before the end of the first match, I discovered I was pregnant."

The cheers were even louder. Many people were shouting congratulations and a few "way to go's" for Tidus.

"This is our story. Sorry we kept it from you for so long, Spira." Yuna bowed as she completed her speech and the cheers continued. A sphere recorder in the front row stood up to get a good shot of them. Tidus took hold of her hand and she rewarded him with a smile.

"Well, done Yuna," He said. The stood there for a while before allowing the conference to take its natural course with the million and one questions that would soon follow.

_A dream!? A fucking dream!?_ Servald had been there to witness the speech. He found his way to the dock and leaned over the railing.

His was already frustrated that Yuna didn't come back on deck without that husband of hers. Now to find out that he lost his chance to marry the most famous woman in Spira, because of a dream. That bastard doesn't even exist.

There was no way he was going to allow them to get away so easily. Someone was going to pay for his humiliation.

Yuna and Tidus should have left right after the conference. They were supposed to head back to Besaid once the next barge set sail. They would have left, if Yuna hadn't insisted that they go on a little trip. She was adamant about it.

Right after every last person had left the room. Yuna pulled out the mini com-sphere and called for her cousins to join them. They met in the middle of Luca a couple days later. It would have been sooner but Rikku was in the middle of a dig. Her devotion to the Machine Faction was admirable, but Yuna suspected that it wasn't the Machine Faction that her cousin was devoted to. It was more like the girl was way into her old "friend" Gippal.

When they arrived Brother greeted Tidus a little more warmly than usual. He was polite to him for once and the two even took off on their own to discuss some matter that they both insisted was "not a big deal".

Rikku ,on the other hand, was bouncing around Yuna. She hugged her and rubbed her belly. She was being just as happy as normal. If someone had seen this display of excited affection from the outside, it was almost look like she hadn't seen her cousin in years.

"Ooooooo, I can't wait to see the baby. I am so excited. How much longer?" She jumped up and down.

"Well, it seems like I have about 3 and a half months left. But with this baby, who knows." Yuna sat down on a bench. She counted back it was five and a half months since that night on Besaid beach.

"Almost there." She giggled and plopped herself beside her cousin. "And I see you changed your outfit."

"Oh my god, Lulu didn't even show this much and Vindina was a big baby. I don't get it. Why am I so huge!?" Yuna placed her hands on her belly smoothing the fabric over her stomach so Rikku could get a good look at how "big" she was getting.

"Oh Yunie. You're not _that _big." She placed her hand on Yuna's stomach taking mental measurements. "So what if you had to wear your old dress. With it you can barely see the tummy growing."

"Rikku, I still have a lot of time left. I could grow as big as shoopuff. I could bloat more than a flan. Oh no... I could look like an earthworm fiend!" Yuna dropped her head towards her knees. She slouched over only as far as her tummy would let her. "If I get any bigger, I'm gonna scream."

Rikku only laughed at this. Tossing her arms around her distraught cousins neck she said. "You are gonna be fine."

They sat there for a while before Yuna asked her, "Where is Paine?"

"Um..... I think she was going to Bevel to pay a visit to her old friend." She giggled.

"You don't think?" Yuna asked.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised. They were really good friends and I know that Gippal had no interest in her. As for Nooj... well, Le Blanc wouldn't let him go if the world was ending."

"Which it almost did. Speaking of Gippal..."

Rikku jumped up, "Oh no, don't even. That topic is off limits."

"But Rikku, I wanna know. Are you two an item or not?"

"I, ah, I can't tell you that yet." She started blushing.

"Well you better find out soon. My baby is gonna need more playmates" Yuna teased.

"What about Vindina!?"

"True but you're my cousin. I want a bigger family." She was enjoying this too much. Normally it was her who was on the teasing end.

"No way. I don't want a baby yet. I am so not ready." By this time Rikku's tanned skin had a reddish tone. Her fidgeting got worse as well.

Yuna had stood up and followed her cousin, trying to get a look at her face. Rikku was dodging her looks by attempting to face the opposite direction of Yuna's gazes.

"Rikku, stop. I wanna talk serious. Look at me. Is Gippal your lover or not?"

"Oi, if you are trying to get revenge for teasing you about Tidus …."

"That's exactly it." Yuna giggled.

"No, no, no, not fair." Rikku groaned. "You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can." She said rounding to face her once again.

Brother and Tidus came back to see this amusing event unfold. Rikku noticed them and shouted. "Brother! Yunie is picking on me. What do I do?" Instead of help that she hoped for she got what she expected. He laughed at her.

"See not even brother is gonna save you. Tell!" Yuna grabbed at Rikku's hands.

Tidus however came up beside them. "Come on you two. Yuna don't over excite. The baby, remember?"

Yuna stopped teasing her cousin and allowed Tidus to take her hand and lead her back to the bench. Rikku's face began to regain its normal color and Brother nodded at Tidus before departing.

"Ok," Yuna said turning to her husband. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just some guy stuff." He smiled and she gave him the "I don't trust you look"

Before leaving with Rikku and Brother on the Celsius to Guadosalam, Yuna had to get a few things from the store. Tidus had allowed her to walk alone with the single rule that she wasn't allowed to carry anything heavy or do anything to strenuous.

She conceded and had the shop keeps assistant deliver a couple of parcels to the hotel that they were staying at. She found a nice dress but didn't have enough gil to afford it. She figured that she could play a couple of games of sphere break and use her winnings to buy it.

Tidus told her not to pick anything up or do anything dangerous. He said nothing about playing sphere break.

She had found her way to the lower level of the stadium where several year round gamers challenged each other. Played a few rounds with some hot shots who thought that her pregnancy would weaken her game, she beat them. There was a man down there who respected her quite a bit and found it an honor to challenge her. All in all it was a good day.

She had made enough to continue her shopping as headed to the docks. She didn't get far because in her sights she spotted Servald. He hadn't left Luca yet. She had hoped he would leave. Her heart tightened when she saw him.

It picked up the pace when she noticed that he saw her and was heading her direction. She turned away and started away as quick as her feet would let her. She only stopped when she heard him call her name.

There was no way to avoid this man now. She couldn't pretend she didn't hear him because he was right behind her. She froze when his voice repeated her name.

"My lady, please, I wish to ask you something." He said in a cold voice.

Turning to face him slowly she tried a polite smile. It worried her that there was no one around. Not a single person in sight and now she was alone with the only man who made her feel dread.

"Good day, Lord Servald" She said softly.

"The child. How is it?" He grew darker with his words. It was starting to scare her.

"F-fine. Perfectly healthy." Her hand went to her belly instinctively.

"Are you sure? There is no weakness?" Advancing towards he placed a hand on her shoulder. Fury radiating from him. He seemed less human-like now. He was behaving like Seymour with this dark aura surrounding him. She felt panic building in her heart.

"No. My child is as strong as it's father." She said trying to get the power back into her voice.

"Well in that case," in a flurry of actions Servald's hands grabbed Yuna by the shoulders and tossed her into the nearest pillar. She tried to scream but the air was knocked out of her. His hands grabbed her wrist as he yanked her towards him.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the evil and hatred burn in his eyes. He walked her backwards with the tightest grip on her wrists. She felt the railing behind her and he pressed her over the edge. He was going to drown her, she knew it.

Suddenly though he flung her away from the rail and onto the ground. She hit hard and felt a sharp pain in her belly. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about the trauma the baby must be enduring. She finally was able to find her voice and she started to shout for help.

He reached down quickly and pulled her up to him. He slapped her cheek to silencer her and tossed her to the side again.

"A fucking dream! You married a man that doesn't exist. You chose a fucking dream over a real man!" He shouted at her. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a gun like weapon.

"Drop the weapon ass whole" She heard Paine's voice come from behind the man.

Yuna was hurting so bad that she couldn't even feel relief that her life was spared. She felt her self fall in to the black out though she tried to fight it. Several more voices were heard, Rikku, Brother and Tidus. Then the darkness took over.


	19. Action and Aftermath

"Yuna!" came the collective shouts of Rikku, Brother and Tidus. They all saw her fall down, or rather get thrown down. Servald was hovering over her as he pulled out a gun. He was aiming it at her and just in time Paine came to the rescue. Her sword was at the back of his neck. He appeared to have been frozen on the spot.

Tidus was horrified. He let her go alone. This was all his fault and he was never gonna forgive himself for letting her get this close to danger. They all ran to her but by the time they reached her she had blacked out. Tidus had seen her black out before, when she fainted from the stress after shooting at him and Wakka.

This was different. She was hurt and it was bad. She had scrapes on her arms and her face was starting to looked bruised. Tidus lifted her into his arms as Brother and Rikku assisted Paine in restraining Servald.

Brother punched him hard in the face. "You hurt Yuna." He grabbed the him by the collar and shook him. He would have thrown him to the ground but Paine had his arms tight in her grasp. Rikku picked up the gun. Her green eyes were burning with the same desire to kill him as Brother had.

She pointed the gun at his face as the rage displayed itself across her face.

"Rikku," Paine voiced trying to distract her. "Go find a doctor. Brother, let's take this piece of shit out of here."

"Right," He said before spitting in Servald's face. "You are gonna pay for what you did to her"

Rikku reluctantly handed the gun to Paine and raced off to find help while the other two dragged a struggling Servald off to the authorities of Luca. Tidus waited there, holding an unconscious Yuna in his arms.

"Oh god, Yuna, not again" He whispered. "We should have gone back. We should have gone back home. Fuck Luca, Fuck Guadosalam. Please be ok." He felt a tear come down his face. He cried softly. Something he hadn't done once since he was brought back to life.

She was breathing. That was a good sign. He placed his hand on her belly and felt a rolling movement. The baby was still alive. Relief was slowly starting to seep back in but he cried still. They were both hurt but they were going to survive.

"We are going home, I promise." He whispered in her ear. He closed his eyes and only opened them again when he heard the pounding of feet against the asphalt.

"Excuse me," said man who placed his hands on various parts of Yuna's body. Feeling for god knows what, Tidus looked around and saw Rikku with her hands over her mouth and two other men who were carrying a device that looked like a machina form of a stretcher.

Tidus was in a whirl. His mind went on auto pilot as he followed the three men out of the docks and to a near by clinic. He only came to his senses when the doctor from the docks told him she was fine, and so was the baby.

His heart finally filled with the full sense of relief, he cried harder than before.

Rikku found Paine and Brother on the bridge of the Celsius. They had returned to the airship to prepare for Yuna's soon departure to Besaid.

They all agreed that it was best to just go home. Once word got out that Yuna was assaulted Luca was in an uproar. Many concerned citizens were trying to enter the clinic where she was being cared for. They wanted to see for themselves how badly she was injured.

Servald was taken in to custody immediately. Angry mobs were banging the door down at the prisons where he was being held. They all wanted a piece of him. They all wanted to take him down just as badly as Rikku had wanted to.

She held that gun in her hands. Never before had she felt the urge to shoot someone like she did that day. Of course she used guns before, to fight fiends and foes. But not since Seymour had she wanted to kill a man. Yunie was her family, her cousin. The closest thing to a sister she will ever have.

Once she arrived with the physician on the docks, her feelings changed from anger to shock. She was horrified to see her cousin hurt so badly. Her shock didn't dissipate until she saw her open her eyes.

There was no telling the relief she felt. The only other person who must have felt anything stronger was Tidus. He cried. He never cries unless it was really bad. No mater what he said about his father calling him a cry baby, she knew that it was only on such occasions that really called for it. This horrible event was definitely a call to cry. Even she wanted to cry.

Tears only escaped her eyes when she found herself back on the airship. Brother, who was demanding to know where Yuna was, had actually hugged her when she lost it.

Paine had restrained herself from killing Servald. Rikku knew it was the for the best but still, she wanted him to hurt. She continued to cry in her brothers arms until Buddy came in.

"Hey guys, Tidus is on his way with Yuna right now." He said standing near them.

Paine faced him, "Barkeep has a place ready for her in the cabin."

"Good, she is gonna need all the rest she can get." Buddy placed a hand on Brother's shoulder. "How's Rikku?" He mouthed to him, trying to keep silent.

Brother just shrugged. "Rikku?"

Rikku pulled herself out of his arms and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, really." She straightened herself and smiled at her brother. "Thanks for decking him one."

Brother returned her smile, weakly. "E fuimt ryja gemmat res. Pid Yuna fuimt fyhd zicdela tuha nekrd."

"She does have that sense of justice alright" Buddy said. "Don't think she would stand for anything less. Truthfully, I would have killed him too. If I had the chance."

"It's alright." Paine stepped closer to them. "He won't get away with it."

"Right." Rikku piped up.

All four of them turned to see the door open and Tidus walked in, a hand scratching the back of his head. Rikku stopped and stared at him, unsure of what to do. Brother, however, made his way to him and the two men actually embraced for a brief moment.

Of all the things Rikku would have expected, this was the last thing on that list. Brother released Tidus and said, "I tried to keep my eyes on him."

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault." Tidus said.

"What are you talking about?" Rikku asked.

Tidus looked at her, his face was apologetic. "Brother and I didn't trust him. We tried to keep him away."

"Wait. So you knew he was dangerous?" Her energy was starting to come back, only this time out of frustration. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Hellooooo, I'm the sneaky thief here. I could have tailed him."

"I'm sorry" Tidus said.

Paine came up to him and place her hands on his shoulders. She stared into his face, making him look at her. "Do. Not. Blame. Yourself." She said slowly and firmly. "She is going to be fine and there is no way you would have known that he was going to pull something like that in a public place."

"We should have left to Besaid right after the conference." He placed a hand to his face.

"Tidus, Shut up." Paine said. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself... stop blaming yourself. You have to be strong for her and your kid. Now start acting like a man and stop being such a cry baby."

He looked at her in the face. A weak smile crossed his features. This was the first time hearing that from someone other than his father.

"You're right." He said. His father would have told him to man up and take responsibility. As much as he hated his father growing up he knew that the man had some good points. He was strong and he had faith in Tidus. Though he didn't show it as well as he should have. If Ject could have faith in him then he would have some in himself now.

Once they returned to Besaid they were not surprised that the villagers already knew what had happened. Wakka was beside himself with worry, as was Lulu.

Yuna was wide awake by the time they returned. She insisted that she needed to walk but Tidus wouldn't allow it. He carried her from the moment they dropped them off right outside the village.

The islands doctor was called immediately to check on her. He verified was the physician in Luca did. She was going to be fine. She had bruises and cuts all over and the baby was back at the weakened stage. Yet he assured them that as long as she took her remedies the baby would be strong again.

Yuna was to remain bed ridden until he gave her the go ahead to start walking again. She protested but lost when Lulu came in and put her foot down.

Bed rest was the command and she couldn't take it. The only good thing about it was that Tidus was not giving her the "I told you so"s. She knew he was right, she had known he was right about Servald from the moment she had that short confrontation on the barge. Yet she found it hard to admit that it was her trust in people that allowed this to happen.

It hurt so bad. The pain left behind from the incident was almost unbearable. Thank goodness for the potions and remedies. It just sucked that she had to continuously take the weaker, lower dose stuff. What she wouldn't give for a good Ultra Potion or Al Bhed Potion.

It was a horrible experience and she prayed she never had to relive that. She dreaded a trial. That was the last thing she wanted to see. Lucky it was being presided over by New Yevon officials. With Paine being so close to Baralai, he heard about the incident in full detail. She knew he would take care of things swiftly and quietly. There was a good chance that she would never hear about what is going to happen to Servald. She really didn't want to know, she didn't care.

If things were left up to her cousins, he would have been dead. Tidus, thank goodness, was more worried about her safety than some fist fight. Yuna knew her husband wouldn't hesitate to take a few good swings at him. The only reason he didn't was because he was more concerned about her being alive. Not to mention he knew Brother and Paine could going to lay down some serious hurt.

She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling of her little hut. She wondered to herself about the length of times she would have to spend in bed. This was going to be a boring few months. It took almost two months from the Blitzball incident for the baby to regain its strength. If it took another two months she was going to go crazy.

She listened to Wakka and Tidus's voices as they talked outside. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the discussion was lasting a long time. Smiling to herself she thought about the father to father advice he was probably getting. It was either that or they were talking about what they were going to do to the man that hurt her.

That thought made her frown. Sometimes those boys had one track minds. They would dwell on something and think it to death. It was rather annoying.

Rolling to her side she reached for the bedside drawer. She was looking for something to occupy her time. All that was there was a book. She giggled because it was the book she was pretending to read the night her and Tidus ran off to the beach. He busted her in her pretend because she held it upside down. This time she opened it properly and scanned through it, trying to find the place she left off last. The book wasn't too interesting since it had taken her so long to read but it was better then doing nothing.

After about three chapters she slowly drifted off to sleep with the book in her hands.

She was so beautiful when she slept like that. The innocence in her face while she rested was refreshing. It was just so hard to see the bruises and cuts on her face. Despite them she was still beautiful in his eyes.

Tidus made his was over to their bed and sat on the edge. He gently touched her face and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her lips. They were a little swollen so he barely touched them. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

She stirred and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up and make room for him.

"Shh shh shh.. no. Stay down." He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Rest, please"

"Tidus, I'm not gonna break." She said.

"But you will hurt yourself." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She settled back down, relaxing on her fluffy pillows. Her eyes closed for the briefest second and she stared at him.

"What?" He asked, a little confused by her stare.

"What were you talking about? You and Wakka?" She gestured with her eyes towards the door.

Tidus chucked a little bit. "You," He said as he kissed her forehead again.

"Huh?"

"Yuna, we were talking about you. Your personality, your energy and your strength. He thinks you would be up and about by tomorrow." He laughed a little at Wakka's expense. "We worry about you, ya know?"

"I know." She said and looked down a little embarrassed that she even asked.

"Hey," He said lifting her chin with a finger. "Think of it this way. At least we can't get into too much trouble staying home. Seriously what's gonna happen now? I can't get you pregnant."

She swatted him, and tried to hide a smile from crossing her face. He chuckled and leaned down close to her face.

"Now there is the smile I was waiting for." He said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her tender lips.


	20. Garment Issues

The last month and a half had been hard on Yuna, Tidus knew this. He tried everything he could to make her comfortable. He allowed visitors in to their home so she could have company. He re arranged the furniture, moving the bed with her on it still, so she could see out the door when he had the entrance open.

He even made sure she had enough entertainment. He asked Rikku to pick up some reading materials and stuff for her but that little Al Bhed did better. She found a sphere recorder and went traveling for a week on the air ship and brought back loads of spheres of well wishes from friends. She even found some cool old spheres.

Paine showed up, with news of Servald's punishments. Tidus was impressed by the New Yevon's judgment. Part of him knew that Paine may have influence the Praetor because Servald found himself with a tour of the Bevel Underground. According to Paine it had been a week since she heard from him and she knew he wouldn't get out anytime soon. Even after that, should he get out alive he was to be imprisoned in the dungeons of Bevel. They didn't tell Yuna that but Paine did allow Yuna to tease her friend about the soon to be budding relationship she was having with Baralai.

The aurochs came often to tell her stories and joke around. Donna and Bartello came to visit her and brought some gifts from the villagers of Killika. Even Clasko had send a messenger chocobo all the way from the Calm Lands to give her some useful items for her recuperation. She enjoyed it all but she still wanted out.

It was to be expected, seeing how she was such a free spirit. Bed rest is not something she would choose for herself. When he was gone, Lulu was there keeping and eye on her. And when Lulu wasn't there many of the village women offered to keep an eye on the spirited lady summoner.

He knew she was irritated with it but it was for her well being. He made sure of it. Today however the doctor had given her the go ahead to start walking again. She was allowed to move around the village but go no farther than the temple and the main gates. There was absolutely no way she was allowed to go down to the beach.

She was in the hut right now getting dressed. For the entire month and a half she had been in her night gowns. Tidus had made sure to commission the weavers and garment makers on Besaid to have new night gowns made for her. She appreciated this gesture.

Tidus meet Wakka outside the huts and talked about the next Blitz season. They continued to train through all of this. The team was getting better and with Tidus around they seemed to be a bit more disciplined. Of course they knew, old habits die hard. They were still lazy bums.

The peace of the village shattered with Yuna's shouting. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING!"

Tidus bolted to the door with Wakka in tow. They tossed back the curtain to see Yuna stuffed into her summoners dress. She couldn't get the ties to close properly and her belly stretched the fabric in the front.

Tidus lost it. He fell to the floor laughing. Wakka stepped out, laughing as well, saying "I'll go get Lu."

"Tidus, shut up!" She shouted at him. "This isn't funny!" She held the ties as closed as possible.

"I can't help it." He said between his laughter. "You..you... I'm sorry..." He couldn't continue talking because his laughter won out.

She picked up a brush from the dresser and threw it at him. "Knock it off!"

He continued to laugh until Lulu walked into the door. She smiled at Yuna and hurried to help her. "Calm down, calm down. It's going to be fine." Lulu reassured.

"But I'm huge! What the hell happened!" Yuna was still in shock. "My dress won't fit!"

"It's a little snug, That's not a big deal" She said calmly tying the strings a little differently. She altered the way the dress draped on Yuna's belly.

"But you never ever got this big. Why me?"

By this time Tidus had stopped his laughter. He came up to her and she frowned at him. "Yuna, you're beautiful."

"Shut the hell up, this is all your fault." She snapped at him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He smiled at her and she turned away from him.

Lulu looked at him an gave him a weak smile. She finished tying Yuna's bow and turned the girl to face her. The dress definitely needed to be put aside. She wasn't "huge". She was a normal sized pregnant woman. The dress was not built for pregnancy, but then again neither was hers.

"Yuna, your body is different from mine." She said. "Vindina was very small and he sat more towards my back. My torso is longer too. Your baby is more up front. It's going to be fine. Just be careful. Tidus, come here." She walked out of the hut and Tidus followed.

"You need to get her another dress. She still has some time to go in this pregnancy and she is going to get bigger. Don't tell her that is the reason. Just say it's because it will be more comfortable without the ties."

"I can't leave her now." He protested

"Yes, you can. I will watch her. Go to Luca or anywhere, it won't matter where you go. If you commission the people on the island it will be a long time before she can get into it."

He glanced towards his home. It might be good for her to spend some quality time with Lulu. She would understand what Yuna is going through much better than him or Wakka.

"Alright." He said before heading back into the hut.

Yuna was staring herself down in the mirror. She was visibly frustrated with the way her tummy came out. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands rested on her belly. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her earlobe.

He felt the baby move under his hands and he pressed a little to feel it better. He whispered in her ear "Our baby is growing up strong." He kissed her cheek, "And you are as beautiful as ever."

"Then why did you laugh at me?" She said frowning a little.

He smiled at her image in the mirror. "Because you said "fuck"."

Yuna blushed. "I didn't say it like that."

"I know. It was funny though."

"I just can't believe I got so big. I thought I would be like Lulu."

"No, you are you. You are beautiful and anyone who can't see you like this is missing out on a treat."

She looked down at her belly and how Tidus' hands were placed. She smiled at it when she placed her hand on top of his.

"See," he indicated the mirror. "We are a family to be, what is more beautiful than that?"

She blushed at their image. Together in a warm embrace with their baby growing, this was beautiful. He kissed her neck and whispered. "I have to go do something. I'm gonna be gone till tomorrow night."

"What? Why?" She turned in his arms to face him.

"It's alright. Lulu will be here for you. I will be quick, I gotta call Brother and Rikku to come get me."

"It's weird to see you guys getting along." She said and he agreed. Brother and him didn't get along very well in the past but now it seemed like they were the best of friends. After the whole Servald fiasco they found a common understanding and they were able to build on that.

"It's gonna be ok. Come. Lets go for a walk, together." He said as he took hold of her hand and out into the light for the first time in ages.

Rikku was bustling, she hardly ever had a reason to go shopping so this was a big treat. Tidus asked her to join him in his excursion.

They visited the first place they could think of and that was Luca. It was hard to be back here for Tidus. His memory of Luca was tainted now, it was like going to Bevel. He had a hard time getting rid of old memories. Especially those that were painful for Yuna.

The two found themselves in many shops and the store keepers were all to happy to serve the High Summoners cousin and husband.

Rikku even asked about baby clothing. She wanted to pick up some cute things for when the baby finally came and sure enough there were many thinks the girl couldn't decide upon. She ended up buying a lot.

Tidus was happy to find that the women in the stores understood the predicament. He told them about how she was worried about getting too big and how she freaked when her dress wouldn't fit properly. They nodded, many of them having been there before.

He ended up with four dresses and one for after she has the baby. She wouldn't be able to wear her shorts for a while but she would least have something.

They carried their load back onto the air ship, very content. Yuna was going to be thrilled and with the baby cloths she wouldn't think they went out solely to get her some more comfortable cloths.

"So, what do ya think?" He asked Rikku. When they were back in the air and on the way home.

"She is gonna flip." Rikku stated as she packed all the baby cloths in a treasure box.

"Think we got a little carried away?" He scratched the back of his head as he looked at all the wrappings and boxes the items came in. They had taken everything out so they could place them inside the chests. It seemed like the best way to transport everything. Plus it looked cool.

"Nah, not even. I remember Yuna and I went on an item shopping spree in our last mission together. We got all kinds of stuff. Accessories and stuff like that. It was great. It was too bad we couldn't wear them all. We ended up selling a lot of it back in the end." She folded another little outfit and placed it into the box. She turned to look for more and found that she had finished.

Tidus came over to close the chest. "You guys had a lot of fun didn't you."

"We did, but it was only to distract her. She really missed you." Rikku plopped down on the floor and Tidus sat on top of the chest.

"Was she really that sad?" He asked, leaning onto his knees. He placed his head in his hand as he spoke to her.

"Like crazy. She didn't like to let on to it but she was always thinking about the life you two would have had. Or about how it would have been to go to your Zanarkand. She blanked out a lot. I guess that was when she was thinking of you."

"Man, I really wish I didn't disappear. Even though you guys had two years without me, it felt like moments to me. I missed so much."

"You know your a real jerk for not telling us until it was too late." She stated. "Seriously, you have no idea how rattled Yunie was because of that. I mean it was like you died in that last battle. It sucked."

"How do you tell someone your not real? Especially the person you love?" He felt really bad about all of this. It was not in his control. His existence was in the hands of the fayth. It was unfair to exist but not really exist.

"I don't know." She found a loose string on the floor and began absentmindedly playing with it. " Your here now. That's what counts, I guess. So you better not leave her again." She reached out and swatted at his shoe.

"Seriously. Why do you guys swat like that? You're teaching her bad habits." He sat up shaking his head.

"Me teach her bad habits. Whoa, who was the one who told her breaking the rules was ok? And who the hell got her pregnant? Don't blame things on me." She said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Tidus started laughing. He had seen Yuna do that ever since he got back. That was something he had seen Lulu do when she lectured and it seemed to have been passed down through Yuna to Rikku. "You guys just keep passing the traits around don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked tilting her head in a very Yuna like fashion. Tidus laughed again.

"Forget it. It's nothing, you make me laugh that's all." He stood up. "I'm gonna head to the bridge. We should be arriving soon right?"

"Yeah," Rikku was still looking confused by his comments but she dropped it.

Yuna knew Tidus would be back soon. She waited for him by the village gate. She sat on a barrel and waited.

Kogoro was at her feet. She reached down and patted his head. She had to use her Trainer dress sphere because it was the only other outfit besides the white mage that she could wear now. She put on the white mage that morning and tossed it away soon after. She finally saw why people didn't like to wear white when they were having image issues. She was definitely having an image issue.

At least with the trainer she was allowed a little further out of the gates. She didn't have to worry about fiends with Kogoro by her side. The dog was also very gentle with her. He seemed to realize that she was pregnant. He licked her and nuzzles her. Not once had he jumped on her, which she was terrified was going to happen when she first loaded the sphere in her garment grid.

When the Celsius finally appeared in the sky she carefully got off the barrel. Buddy dropped Tidus off along with Brother, Rikku and two treasure boxes. She smiled at them and Kogoro barked.

Tidus jumped back when he saw the big hound at Yuna's feet. Rikku only squealed and shouted "Kogoro! Here boy, come here."

The dog ran to Rikku and together they collided into the ground. He covered the girl with sloppy kisses and she scratched his head. Yuna laughed at the two.

Tidus and Brother by passed the scene and carried the chests to the village.

"Hey you two. Where are you going? I don't get a hug?" She teased them.

Brother turned and said. "Yuna, come. Rikku! Cdub clnafehk ynuiht!"

Tidus smiled at her and said, "It's a little hard to do that, come on. We have stuff to show you."

They all found themselves inside Yuna's hut. Brother backed off to one side of the room, Rikku was sitting on the floor with Kogoro. Tidus and Yuna were beside the two treasure boxes.

"First things first. This box, is for you." He pushed the smaller chest to her then sat on the floor. When she opened it her eyes grew from surprise to a soft happiness. Tears were pooling in her eyes when she pulled out a light fabric dress. It was very pretty and the fabric was soft.

"You brought me dresses?" She knelt down to the floor very carefully and hugged him.

His arms surrounded her. "You were so uncomfortable. I hope these are better."

"Thank you, Tidus." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"Your welcome." He whispered. "There is another box to look at."

Rikku piped up. "That one is from me!"

Yuna pulled away from Tidus and wiped her eyes. Still on her knees she waddled her way over to the second box. This time when she opened it she stayed surprised. "Rikku! You got baby cloths!" She reached inside an pulled out a little garment. "How cute. Oh, that is so sweet."

She tried to get up but ended up wobbling. Rikku jumped up and came to her instead. They embraced each other and laughed as they explored the contents of box together.

Tidus stood up and along with Brother, they went outside. Leaving the girls to their conversations.

"Rikku, did you guys leave just for this? You should have told me." Yuna had tears in her eyes again.

"Actually, don't tell Tidus I said this but it was all him. He called us and said, 'Yuna needs new cloths. I wanna surprise her'. So we came, the baby stuff was my idea. We were shopping anyway."

"Tidus" Yuna whispered. "Hey pull out one of those dresses for me."

"Ok." She reached over and pulled out a green dress. It was just as light weight and soft as the first one Yuna pulled out only this one didn't have long sleeves.

Yuna used the box to stand up properly and took the dress from Rikku's hands. Kogoro came over to Yuna and she petted and gave him a kiss on his head before she deactivated the trainer dress sphere.

She didn't struggle with the green dress. It slid over her head easily and draped over her smoothly. There were not ties but Rikku handed her a beaded belt that went with the dress. The accessory was simple but beautiful.

Standing in front of the mirror she ran her hand over her belly and smiled. She didn't look fat, she looked pregnant. Yuna smiled at the image in the mirror, for the first time in months she liked what she saw.


	21. Ready or Not

_Any day now,_ Yuna thought. Her time was up. The nine months of stress and discomfort were almost over. She didn't want to go to far from her home. She just wanted everything to be clean and ready.

She continued to move things around her little hut. Tidus had to reprimand her for trying to move the bed to the other side of the room. That caused a little fight. He threatened to tie her down if she didn't settle down.

Yuna, being very hormonal, threatened to make him sleep outside if he told her what to do again. She felt kinda bad about that but at the time she just wanted him to leave her alone. She was getting irritated with him and Wakka very easily.

The two men wanted to do everything in their power to make her comfortable but they both borderd on irriataing. Lulu told her to just let them try. This was the way they showed their nerves. She told Yuna to use it as an advantage. If they really wanted to help her, she should ask them to go out for something. It didn't matter what it was, food or supplies, it was all the same. They would leave and she would have peace and quiet.

However after every little fight her and Tidus had. He ended up holding her close, kissing her and saying he loved her. Every night he rubbed her belly and talked to their baby. He put his head against her to listen to the swishing sounds the kid made when it moved around.

Lately the baby didn't move as much, it didn't have much room. She was worried at first but Lulu told her it was normal.

Lulu was a big help to them, both Yuna and Tidus. She allowed them to take care of Vindina once in a while. They practiced feeding and changing him. It was going to be different with their new born.

Vindina was a year old now. He was born just before Tidus arrived and their little one was conceived during the boy's third month of life. Now nine months later he was holding on to furniture to walk around. He already knew how to get his dad to pick him up. He crawled like crazy to get attention.

This worked on Tidus. It seemed every time he watched Vindina the little monster would crawl into dangerous and hard to reach places. It was an endless circle of activity.

Yuna took one last look around her home. Finally satisfied she wobbled her way to the village center where a large fire was being built. Wakka and Lulu were going to have a little celebration for the soon to be born baby.

They invited a few of their friends. Kimarih was also invited but he couldn't leave the mountain. It saddened Yuna that he was unable to see her in this state. However her Uncle Cid was coming and so was Gippal and Baralai. Donna and Bartello had arrived early and assisted in setting up. Even Nooj paid a brief visit earlier that day but left LaBlanc and her two goonies behind to attend the little party.

Everyone was gathering in the center of the village.

"Hey Boss, Here come's the mama-to-be" Ormi the larger of the two men said. He came up to here and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's weird to see you like this."

"But it suits you." Logos followed and came up to the other side of her.

"You're glowing, love." LaBlanc was right there with her hip jutting out to the side. She sauntered over to Yuna and leaned down placing her overly friendly hands all over Yuna's belly.

"Thanks" Yuna said brightly, "I guess." she added a little nervous over the way Lablanc was rubbing her.

Thankfully Tidus came to her rescue. He squeezed in between Yuna and Ormi and wrapped his arm behind her and said "Excuse me, I need to steal my wife for a second"

"Oh, you are just no fun, love." whined Lablanc. She swayed her hips as she and her boys joined the other people by the big fire that erupted during their brief chat.

"You ok? You were looking a bit scared" He whispered to her as they walked in no particular direction.

"No, no I'm fine. LaBlanc just likes to touch is all." She funny face as she thought back to a silly little thing she had to do just to sneak into the woman's Chateau. "She likes to be touched too."

Tidus looked at her and frowned. "Am I missing something?"

"She get a massage almost everyday. Now that I think about it. It must be really nice." She let her hand reach behind herself and rubbed her aching lower back.

"How about I give you a good rub down later?" He whispered in a husky voice. He succeeded in making her blush. She turned her face to meet his and he took her lips with his. She gave in, relishing the tender touch.

"Oi, What are you doing to my niece?" Cid crossed his arms. He frowned slightly but it disappeared when Yuna came wobbling over to him. His smile grew when they embraced.

"Thanks for coming Uncle Cid." She said. Pulling away Cid looked directly down at her belly.

"My goodness!" He gave her a questioning look and she nodded. He placed his hand on her belly just at the baby did a little summersault. "You are just as lovely as your mother was when she was pregnant with you."

"I always reminded you of her. Am I really so much like her?" She didn't look up to meet his eyes when she asked this. She was feeling a little shy and embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"Always." He hugged her again. "Now, we just gotta get my kids into gear. I am getting a little great-niece or nephew, but I wanna get some grand kids soon." He said this in his louder tone. And just as he was hoping Rikku heard him.

"Hey Pop, no fair." She complained and blushed. Gippal was also within listening distance and he pointedly turned away from this conversation.

"I'm just worried is all. Gotta know what my girl's plans are." He spoke loud enough. If Gippal didn't hear him then he must be deaf. "Ya can't keep fooling around forever."

"Don't say it like that." Rikku's words were drawing out with her whine. She was blushing uncontrollably by now because Gippal glanced at her.

Yuna stood up to him, "Uncle Cid, Rikku is gonna get there one day. Let her have fun."

"Yeah well, if she can snag herself a good man soon. I would hate to see her loose him to some one else." He spoke in Gippal's direction. Cid knew, everyone knew. It was just those two that didn't seem to want to admit it. Yuna smiled at their silly behavior.

She knew they wanted to be with each other but they didn't know it yet. She wondered silently, _what was their past together_?

She shook her head and erased the nagging question about Rikku's love life. She needed to focus on her own.

She greeted each person who showed up. Smiling she hugged most of them. And nearly everyone had place a hand on her tummy. Even Baralai had pressed his hands on her to feel the flipping baby.

"It's gonna be a strong baby." He had commented.

"We can only hope." Yuna said smiling. She tilted her head to see Paine watching them intently. Yuna had a weird thought. She visualized Paine with a baby and it kinda freaked her out.

It was not that Paine would be a terrible parent but it was just weird to think of her other than the warrior that she was. To think of Paine being in this state was unimaginable. It was hard enough to move around at this stage. It was also a little painful. Especially in her back and her ankles.

She needed to sit down. Luckily Lulu premeditated this and had Wakka and some of the village men bring out some benches for around the fire.

Bartello was sitting on the closest bench and she was glad he stood up to help her settle down. His strong hands guided her slowly.

"Thank you Bartello." Yuna said.

"Any time" He smiled at her warmly and sat down next to her.

It was turning out to be a good night. Not one problem was in sight and many of them had decided this was the time to discuss the kids gender.

Of course Wakka and Tidus were adamant that it was a boy. Their reasoning was the fact that the kids flipped and kicked very strongly. Rikku said she knew it was a girl. Her reason was " just cuz I know".

Paine didn't guess at all. She remained neutral but kicker was that Logos and Ormi disputed it. Logo's for a boy and Ormi for a girl. Donna and Bartello had remained quiet on this subject.

Leblanc had started the debate on names. There was a whole new round of comments. This time Tidus had shut up. He knew what the chosen names were already but he wanted to hear everyone's suggestions. The one thing that caught everyone's attention and silenced them, was Baralai's comment.

"The Fayth brought you back to love and cherish our high summoner. I am sure that your heart know's what to name the baby." He leaned forward. "The teachings of Yevon and New Yevon are all about trusting the nature of things. Even though we now allow the use of Machina and encourage study, we still believe that the heart and spirit know our true paths."

Yuna had place a hand on her belly. She knew. In her heart there was one name that made sense to her but it all depended on whether or not the kids was a boy or girl. Tidus had helped her to decide on the two names that they wanted.

They were ready.

They were not ready for the sudden pain that Yuna felt two day's later. She was once again rearranging her little home. No furniture moving this time. But she was organizing things on shelves and in drawers.

She felt a sharp pain in her tummy and shouted. By the time the second scream emanated from her mouth Tidus had bolted into the hut.

She had her hands on the dresser and she leaned into it. Bracing herself for yet another sharp pain.

"Yuna, Yuna." Tidus tried to pull her back into him. "Is it, are you... Yuna"

She shouted again. This time Lulu entered. Wakka was no were around at the moment otherwise he would be in hysterics.

"Tidus, help her over here." Lulu tossed a strange looking blanket over the bed after tossing the bedding to the floor.

Together he and Yuna struggled to get to the bed. She carefully sat upon it and adjusted herself.

"How close are they?" Lulu demanded.

"Too close, it was all of the sudden and" she broke off to yell once again.

Tidus didn't know what to do next. Lulu just said "Wait here, comfort her, rub her back. I will be back with the physician in no time."

He nodded and did what he could. Yuna screamed from yet another contraction.

"It's ok, it will be over soon." He whispered to her and he saw tears running down her face.

"Fuck," She cried and attempted to laugh. "This fucking hurts."

Tidus chuckled a little, glad her sense of humor was still in tact enough for her to use the swear words so easily. She was trying to be in good spirits.

"Yeah, I know. Come on. We can do this together." He encouraged.

"To hell with you, Tidus. You don't have to feel this." She tried to smile but ended up shouting in pain again.

"Shit, yeah, I'm sorry. I know. Just breath, no more talk." He rubbed her back when he said that.

"Screw you."

"Did that, look where it got us." He laughed a little trying to lighten his freaked out mood. Yuna gave him a dirty look and was about to say something until another contraction hit. She screamed again.

The physician arrived with Lulu in tow. He made his assessments of the situation and nodded to Lulu. She poked her head out and said something to whoever was standing outside. Then she sealed the doors.

Tidus took his eyes away from Yuna, "Lu, what do I do?"

Shaking her head she came up beside him. She assisted Yuna into a leaning seated position. "Get the rest of the pillows. Tidus jumped into action. He grabbed all of them, the bed pillows, sofa pillows and even the sitting pillows for guests. Together he and Lulu stacked them behind Yuna till she was able to stay in that position easily.

Lulu grabbed Tidus' hand and placed it on the small of Yuna's back. "Press hard and rub." He did and Yuna breathed a sigh of relief.

The physician Helped Yuna into a ready position. He measured her and with a concerned look he glanced up to Yuna. "You progressed fast. How long have you been in labor?"

Gasping she was able to squeeze out her words, "Small spasms.... all day.... this.... this pain..."

Lulu finished. "About fifteen or so minutes before I reached you."

The man nodded, "Very sudden. You are gonna deliver soon. You are lucky my lady."

Breathing deeply Yuna smiled between winces from her pain.

Tidus was at a loss, he listen to everything Lulu told him. He nodded and agreed with every horibble thing Yuna shouted. Even Yuna knew she didn't mean the things she said but the pain was making the bad thoughts come out.

She threatened to never let him touch her. She cursed the cove where they first made love. She even went to far as to say he did this on purpose. All of which she felt bad about.

A couple hours had passed with felt like an eternity for her. A never ending round of pain after pain. She was sure she was going to die from it. Just when she was ready to give up the physican called out to her. "You did well, my lady."

The man handed the child to Lulu who wiped the baby clean. Tidus was wiping Yunas face with a cloth. Kissing her forehead and her cheek. She smiled weakly.

Fighting Sin was never this painful, Fighting Vegnagun was never this frightening. She had survived this and was finally free of her stress. The strong urge to sleep came over her. Giving a quick glance to Lulu with her child she was relived. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift into her familiar world of dark.


	22. Finally

Word got out fast about the birth of High Summoner Yuna's child. Well wishers and old friends flocked to the island. All of them wanting to see the new born.

The happy couple were ready for them. Together they stood in front of the temple. Tidus planted kisses on her face and cuddled her from behind. Their baby bundled in her arms. Yuna smiled at the people who gathered outside the temple.

Wakka came up to her and said. "Ok, Yuna, that's the last of them."

She nodded and with the happiest face the spoke to them all. "Hello, thanks for coming."

The people silenced and turned to face her. All of the faces were bright and expectant. Tidus let her step forward and he came up beside her. Kicking his feet into the dirt. A little embarrassed by the sudden crowd.

"Tidus and I, we would like to present to you," She smiled at him. "Our daughter."

Everyone was talking all at once. No one outside of the immediate circle of friends knew the baby was a girl.

Tidus spoke up, "We named her Fayth. Since it was the fayth that brought us together." He smiled at Yuna and she reached up to kiss him.

Yuna mimicked Wakka's words the day he announce Vindina's birth. "Take good care of her."

The applause was tumultuous. They were so many people running up to greet her. Wakka and Lulu were beside them sharing in their laughter. Tidus was so not ready for this type of popularity.

He stepped away from the fray, he knew Yuna could handle it. She could handle anything. Approaching Wakka he said. "See, they will always love her. There was no reason for you to be so overprotective."

"Yeah I know." Wakka scratched his head. Lulu gave a sly smile to her husband.

"We only had your best interest at heart." She said, and giving him an uncharacteristic push on the shoulder she joked. "Although with your hormones it was bound to happen."

"Hey," Tidus said rubbing his shoulder. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yuna had made her way over to the group. Fayth was being held by a very very happy Rikku. Brother was beside his sister allowing the little one take hold of his finger. They babbled to the baby in Al Bhed and then started their childish bickering. Harmless bickering over who she liked better.

"She means that your a very passionate person is all." Yuna said. She had worn the dress that Tidus bought especially for her during this healing process. It was a lovely dress that reminded him of the blue waters of Besaid's ocean, blitz spheres and the blue of their daughters eyes.

He brightened when he looked at her. After all the hell they had gone through he was glad to see she was still the same sweet Yuna he had always known.

She suffered no permanent scars from her incident in Luca. She no longer suffered from dizzy spells or black outs. All the effects of the venom tackle faded during the final months of the pregnancy. Yuna was perfectly healthy. And for the first time ever, happy that she did something for herself.

The days of sacrificing herself for the sake of Spira were at an end. The world let her go and they were warmly welcoming the child she brought into the world.

Tidus smiled when she came up to him placing her hands on his chest. They looked into each others eyes. The others took this as a cue to leave them alone. Wakka and Lulu went back to their hut. Brother and Rikku took the baby over to meet Cid.

"So," he started. "I guess I am real."

Yuna shook her head and laughed a little. "I'm glad."

"We have a family." he stated.

"It's a small one, but a good one." she commented.

A sly look grew across his features. He was about to say something smart ass but stopped short when he noticed movement from behind Yuna.

A gruff voice said. "Yuna look happy."

Yuna's eyes grew wide and she turned with the most excited movement. "Kimarhi!" She embraced him and his fuzzy hand placed itself on her shoulder. "I missed you."

"Kimarhi missed Yuna too." He said warmly. He nodded at Tidus. Tidus smiled at him, glad Kimarhi received the latest invite.

"You have to meet Fayth" She said excitedly. "She is with Rikku."

Kimarhi looked at the little crowed gathering around the baby. Rikku noticed him and called out to him to join them. The ronso gave Yuna one last look, she nodded to him, and he went to join the group.

"Well, that was nice." Tidus whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, My whole family is here now." She glanced around to look at her family and former guardians and closest friends. "I guess it's not so small."

He place a finger on her chin, guiding her face to his. He placed a very passionate kiss on her lips. She gave into it by wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his hands slide down to her hips and lightly squeezed her. She giggled into his lips and pressed herself closer to him.

"Hey you two" Wakka's voice called out. "You better get a damn room this time. No more public shows. Last thing we need is to see your naked ass's out there."

Tidus called out to him. "I don't need your permission anymore." He turned to Yuna. His eyes grew mischievous. "Next time we do it in the temple."

Shocked Yuna gasped and made to swat at his shoulder. Tidus, quick as ever, caught her by the wrist. He kissed her fingers. "Now that is enough of that."

"No fair" she complained.

"Plenty fair," He pulled her into another kiss. "Come on, lets go save our daughter from the rest of the family."

"Fayth" Yuna said.

"Fayth" He repeated and laughed. "Besaid is never gonna be the same."

She giggled. "All because you seduced me."

"Whoa, who seduced who now? Your the one who brought me out there in the first place." He defended.

"But you were the one who couldn't stop kissing me that night. It's your fault." She came back.

"Well then, you be sure to tell that to Fayth." He kissed her.

She stifled the urge to swat at him but instead she took off in a run. Leaving Tidus behind in shock.

"Hey," he shouted when he finally came to. "Yuna!"

He ran after her and joined his family. His real family. Finally.

---End---

_--Thank you to all my readers and thanks for all the reviews. This story took me forever to write and I appreciate your patients. _


End file.
